


[吹亮]短篇H合集

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 什么设定都有的H





	1. 久别重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A5背景，ABO，写于同调篇前

几缕黑烟袅袅升起，衬着一丝流云也没有的铁灰色天幕显得格外苍凉。天上院吹雪叼着一根足以让牙齿发出哀鸣的牛肉干，朝自己身侧不安份的真红眼幼龙比出一个安静的手势。幼龙抖了抖翅膀，乖巧的在他肩上落下，吹雪犹豫了会，还是把自己咀嚼无能的牛肉干塞给了决斗怪兽。  
从小家伙红色的眼睛里他看见了自己的倒影，曾经在学院女生内人气极高的暴雪王子现在蓬头垢面，一身作训服也因为沾着尘土和血迹而显得狼狈不堪，这让他不由得“啧”了一声。借着幼龙眼睛里的倒影，他伸手简单的梳理了下自己的额发，良久才满意的站起身打了个呼哨，唤回在天空中盘旋的真红眼黑龙，朝着正在寻找他所在的欧贝里斯克军团露出灿烂的笑容，“enjoy？tenjoin！”顺着他并拢的食中两指，黑龙朝取出决斗盘的士兵们喷吐出一道灼热的火焰，打乱了他们的阵型。  
这一瞬的错乱并没有维持很久，训练有素的士兵很快重整了队形，吹雪无不遗憾的感叹道，“真是不可爱的观众啊……”黑龙点燃的火焰印在他的眼底，巧克力色的眼睛瞬间便染上了危险的气息。他懒散的扣上决斗盘，唇畔的弧度不减，声音却瞬间压低三分，透着铁一样的生硬和冰冷，“那么，就让我来展示一下决斗者的礼仪吧。”  
话虽如此，吹雪并没有太过小觑对手的意思。自从赤马零王带着超越这个次元的科技来到学院时，决斗就已经不再是竞技的一种，而是彻底的战争工具了。如果让吹雪评价，那就是让任何一个可以举起决斗盘的人都拥有了黑暗决斗的力量，甚至比之更可怕……  
对面是两个三人小队，依照赤马零王的征兵标准应该都是Beta，Alpha之间用以确认对方实力的信息素不能影响到他们，就像陷阱卡和魔法卡无法影响他们召唤出的机械猎犬。不过很遗憾，在绝对的力量面前，这不过是自欺欺人的防卫而已。舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，吹雪将卡片按上了决斗盘。

这一切的源头还要从三年前说起。那时的决斗学院还没像现在令人闻风丧胆，只是作为众多职业决斗者的摇篮而闻名于世。但是，一个自称来自于基础次元的中年人改变了这一切。他带来的不仅是可以让决斗怪兽实体化的技术，还有他的野心。在新学期的开学典礼上，他靠着那些张牙舞爪的决斗怪兽挟持了所有的新生，逼迫鲛岛校长放弃了校长的职位将学院交给他。在校长寻求外界帮助的那段时间里，赤马零王还迅速的在学院内部发展了拥护他的学生，以至于当海马集团派来的军舰和战斗机到达时，学院已成了他个人的所有物。  
好在学院里尚有心智坚定的学生与老师，设法拿到了来自异次元的决斗盘后，他们强行突围，并依靠着那些抢来的东西研究出影像实体化的技术，大批量的制造了相同的武器，用以武装反抗赤马零王的决斗者。而吹雪正是其中的一员。  
在褐发青年看来，让次元统一本身就是件无聊的事情，更别说是通过战争的手段。人与人之间正是因为互不相同才显得有趣，过去的决斗学院也是公平公正的对待每一种性别才让吹雪选择了它，而在赤马零王的规定下，每个被选进去的Beta都要戴上面具使用相同的卡组，根本是从根本上抹去了人性，制造出战争机器罢了。

但是……不得不承认，性别之间的差异确实让事情有些麻烦呢。吹雪掐了掐自己的虎口，眼前的景象还是微微模糊了起来。就像大多数Alpha那样，吹雪一直以来享受着上天赐予的天赋带给自己的成功，也在危急时刻果断的站出来承担战斗的责任，可是，在抑制剂的效果可以完美解决发情期问题的现在，他没想到对面居然会直接投放高浓度的信息素进行干扰。  
是了，对面甚至不确定他是不是Alpha，除去众多甜腻的让他脑壳都疼的Omega信息素，他也闻到了和他自己一样倾略性极强的Alpha信息素……  
空气几乎因此变得浓稠起来，吹雪只觉得浑身的血液都在燃烧。脑海之中不同的声音发出不同的邀请，一面让他沉溺在Omega的诱惑中一面让他对抗其他的Alpha。  
该死的，吹雪暗暗骂道，他还是第一次同时遇到这么多的信息素，这样情况下哪怕他心有余力也无法控制自己的身体被带起灼人的热度。不照镜子他都知道自己肯定已经双目赤红，就连盘旋在天空中的真红眼黑龙似乎也受到他的影响变得无比狂暴。头昏脑涨到这种程度，他甚至没办法继续决斗下去……这大概也正是对手所期待的事情吧。褐发的青年用尖利的犬齿磨了磨嘴唇，头一次对自己的性别产生了些许不爽。  
在学院里，性别为Omega的学生每天都要服用抑制剂，那时他还暗暗庆幸自己不是其中一员，现在看来，他这个自以为是的Alpha根本和Omega一样好针对。  
战局开始朝着混乱一路狂奔，艰难的对峙中，吹雪却忽然的闻到了冰的味道。说是味道其实并不准确，那更像是一种感觉，锋锐凛冽，只存在本身就是一种侵略。  
是来了什么人吗？褐发的青年抬头望去，银白色的机械巨龙和面貌狰狞的黑龙遥相对立，下个瞬间，三头的电子终结龙便横扫了战场。  
那也是吹雪看到的最后一幕。

 

意识处于半梦半醒间时，吹雪模糊的感受到潮水般的快感渐渐将他淹没了。在他下身徘徊的手带着灼人的热度，握上来时甚至能感觉到对方指尖的一层薄茧。反复的撩拨、抚摸，虽然动作算不上熟练，可是对于他而言已经是莫大的慰藉，不由得想要更多……  
似是察觉到了他的渴求，对方俯下身来将他抱在怀里，吹雪霎时间以为自己被什么困在了，那种疏离而干净的气息层层叠叠，带着他的思绪飘回了学生时代，情不自禁的轻轻念出了熟悉的名字，“亮……”随即一双唇安抚似的吻了上来，并不深入，甚至于有些敷衍。手上的动作也没有停，握住了那根肿胀的器物套弄了数下，用指腹轻柔的在张合的铃口附近磨蹭，直到不断吐露的腺液让那根整个变得湿润，方才重重一握，让吹雪在他手里射了出来。  
高潮过后，吹雪兀自喘了一会才睁开眼睛，正对上一双如同冬日海面般平静的眼睛。两人对视良久，吹雪突然搂住了对方的脖子，拉他下来狠狠吻住。和片刻之前那个一触即收的吻不同，他反复的吮吸舔舐，逼迫着对方的舌和他一起在口腔中纠缠，直到唾液几乎溢出交合的口腔，他才被对方猛的掀开了。  
吹雪用手背拭去津液，终于找回了说话的能力般轻声道，“……好久不见，亮。”  
丸藤亮“嗯”了一声，却也没继续说话，而是用拇指拭去嘴角的一点痕迹，起身去找水壶。吹雪愣愣的看着他的背影，自嘲似挑了挑唇角，撑着地面让自己坐直。发情期还没过去，但是托旧日好友的福，他在还没丧失理智的时候就被救了下来，顺便纾解了欲望。  
背对着他在洗手的青年有着一头孔雀绿色的中长发，在昏暗的灯光下泛着蓝，衬着他耳后露出的一点皮肤显得格外赏心悦目。还在学生时代时，吹雪就调笑过亮那身让女生艳羡的肤色，却不想过去看惯了的人居然也让他下身的热度隐隐有了回温的趋势。  
醒醒啊，天上院吹雪。先不说亮也是个Alpha，就算在发情期你也不能当禽兽啊。褐发的青年一边唾弃自己一边试着岔开话题，“很久没联系了，你还好吗？”大概是觉得自己这个问题问的没什么价值，吹雪继续下去道，“我和明日香现在都在反抗学院的组织内任职，平时负责把那些狩猎的野犬送回老家顺便解救还没遇难的普通人，没想到这次差点被他们印成速洗照片。哎哎，就算真想把我印在里面也该找个衣冠整洁的时候吧……”  
“你还是一样话多。”亮接着他的话低声道，他的声音听不出来什么情绪，但吹雪却笑了起来，“你也是，一样的不喜欢开玩笑。”  
这回亮没有再接话，如果吹雪能够看到他的表情，会发现他正在犹豫。片刻之后，青年还是用他微微颤抖的手指打开药瓶的瓶盖，就着水吞下了几片药片。  
吹雪听到了吞咽的声音忽然的皱起眉，却也没有多此一举的去问亮是不是有什么不适——反正依照他的经验，如果亮不想说，那么就算问了也不会有回答，反之则会主动把身体的情况说出来。  
“现在是晚上七点。”果不其然，亮继续低声说道。“我们大概有四个小时来解决现在的问题，我的同伴会在十二点来接应。”  
他说的没头没尾，但出于同窗的默契，吹雪也不至于误会。倒是话中有些让他在意的地方不得不问，“现在的问题是指什么？”明知对方看不见他依然摊了摊手，“如果是说我的话大可不必，亮自己一个人应该能走吧，我明天早晨就能恢复了，到时候再回去不迟。”  
一直背对着他的人终于转过身来，直接把决斗盘扔到了他的怀里，言简意赅的说明了现在的状况，“欧贝里斯克军团加派了人手。”屏幕上一闪一闪的光点似乎是定位，吹雪大略的估算了一下不由咂舌道，“没想到我的人气还是这么高。”他也不急，把决斗盘在一旁放好后又开口问道，声音里满是信赖，“亮既然说了肯定是有办法，你准备怎么解决我的发情期？”  
这种由于外界信息素而起的发情期通常来得快去得也快，最方便最快捷的无非是找个人做上一场。但现在在这里的两个都是Alpha……吹雪想到这里自然而然的抬头去看了一眼自己的友人。青年匀称的骨肉即使包裹在衣服里也透着勃勃的生机，脸更是他喜欢的类型……吹雪不由得在脑海里冒出了“如果是亮，就算是alpha也没有问题”的结论。  
他没有等到回答，身体却敏锐的察觉到周遭的气氛发生了一些微妙的变化，就像是一朵花悄悄的绽放，又或者冰融化成了水。亮无声的走到他身边，准备跪坐下来，却不知为何腿一软，直接摔在他的怀里。  
吹雪下意识的抱住他却猛的发现不对。他确实没有标记过Omega，可对他投怀送抱的从来也没少过，更有发情期直接跑来找他的。亮此时的状态看起来正像个发情的Omega……可他分明记得友人和自己拥有一样的性别。  
“不光是你，我也需要消耗掉多余的精力，防止碰上和你一样的事情。不会有比这个更快的解决方法了。”亮勉强的撑住吹雪的手臂想要起身，可这一回，无论他怎样努力压低声线，声音还是抖的不像话。他的手也在抖，整个人都因为吹雪身上毫无阻拦释放出来的信息素几乎化作一滩水。要不是他就在吹雪的怀里，吹雪一定不敢相信这是他记忆里那个强大冷静的丸藤亮。  
他知道自己是喜欢过亮的，而且确定亮对他也曾经有过这样的感觉。然而学生时代他们视对方为自己毕生的劲敌，即使心中有过这样一份朦胧的感情也未曾点破，即便到了学院里任何老师、学生找不到他们其中一个都会去找另一人询问消息的地步，依然改变不了随着亮毕业两人也就渐渐淡了联系的事实。  
而如今，他就在自己怀里，颤抖着索求亲吻和抚摸……甚至还有更多的身体接触。吹雪的喉结艰难的滚动了一下，最后还是没有问亮吃下的到底是什么。其实他隐约听说过的，那种哪怕在黑市里也是极少数人才能接触到的禁药，足以短时间内将Alpha改造成Omega……  
捧起亮的脸庞，吹雪凝视着那双靛青色的眼睛，那里面已经再也找不到冰冷与疏离，只剩海水一半汹涌的情潮。此时此刻，任何话语都是多余的，他恨不得立刻就剥光亮的衣服，然而出于最后的理智，他仍是低笑着缓慢问道，“等会我会被电子终结龙烧成灰吗？”  
亮勉强攀着他的肩膀，附耳低语，湿热的水汽喷洒在吹雪耳后激起一阵微微的战栗，“只此一次，心甘情愿。”  
不会有比这个更好的回答了……吹雪眼神一暗，扳过他的脸深深地吻了下去。

 

吹雪并不知道亮在这几年里是否有了恋人或者床伴，为了不让气氛变得尴尬，他选择了不去询问。先前发泄的那一次只能稍稍的纾解一下他的欲望，并不能使他脱离发情期，更别提一个他曾有过好感的人现在正伏在他的怀里。欲火烧灼着神经，血液热到让脸颊发烫，吹雪相信如果现在有镜子，他一定能看见双目赤红的自己。  
潜藏在基因里的狂暴和征服欲出充满了他的大脑，让接下来的一切变得顺理成章。  
伸手顺着亮的背部线条向下，自然的探入了即将容纳他的地方。就像生理课上了解到的那样，Omega的身体在发情期时会迅速的准备好一切，只是一小会功夫，那处已经湿的一塌糊涂、微微的痉挛起来了。  
亮是因为我的信息素才变成这样的。这个念头在吹雪的脑海里一闪即逝，随即被不满所取代了——尽管身体开始了变化，孔雀绿发色的青年看起来依然是矜持的。喑哑的喘息声带着微弱的鼻音，似乎并不想因为吹雪的动作发出呻吟。  
若是两个Alpha在这样的情况下会通过信息素互相角力，而将其中一个换成Omega，那会变成彻底的压制。吹雪一边让手指深入一边观察着亮的表情，青年下意识流露出的抗拒使他心中忽然微微一动。  
就算服用了临时改变性别的药物，心理上恐怕也很难过得去吧。他确实是想在亮的身上彻底留下自己的印记，但是细究起来，这种念头到底是出自一个Alpha还是天上院吹雪呢？学生时代他是因为亮的实力足够强大才会起了亲近的念头，而在此之前，他并不知道对方的性别，更没有占有他的欲望……  
算了，美人在怀，想这些有的没的干嘛。褐发青年自嘲的笑了笑，在亮的鬓角吻了吻，继续手上的开拓。  
吹雪尚有闲心，而亮此刻的状态就只能用煎熬来形容了。身体热得发烫，身后隐约有体液流出，让他难耐的微微蹭动起来。察觉到他的动作后，吹雪用空出的另一只手撩拨着他胸前硬挺的两点，低声询问感觉是否还好，然而这一番举动却让他的身体热的更加难过了。勉强的摇了摇头，他保持着攀住对方肩膀的动作，试图够弄那根已经硬的发胀的器物。  
他知道吹雪是没有恶意的，出发点大概是让自己能够更好过一些，但是药物可以改变信息素的味道，甚至让他和真正的Omega一样分泌润滑的体液，他的本质仍然是个Alpha……光是默认会被人进入这件事已经用掉了他大部分的羞耻心，那些额外的事情看起来就更像是羞辱了。  
“直接进来。”亮低声道。这是一个许可，或者说更像命令。他确实等不了了，身后酥酥麻麻的快感顺着吹雪不安份的手指时轻时重，身体叫嚣着想要更多更重的触碰……要是再过一会他都想象得出自己欲壑难填不得不向人求欢的样子，这比被欧贝里斯克军团打败更像个恐怖小说。  
索性吹雪知晓了这份心思后扶着性器便抵了进来。他的动作又急又猛，整根没入进去。硬热的柱身碾过肠肉，抚平了细微的瘙痒，又带来更多的渴望。快感就如同乱窜的电流在身体里游走，混合着被填充的胀痛让丸藤亮觉得自己死了一遍，被吹雪握住了下身方才发觉刚才已经射了出来。  
吹雪忍耐了片刻，探手去摸抵在自己腰间的性器，就着黏糊糊的体液套弄着那根分量不轻的器物。他强迫自己不去看亮，以免溺死在那双微微失焦又满溢着水汽的深碧色眼睛里，可是就算这样，他也快忍耐不下去了。待手里的那根恢复了一点热度后，他试探性的挺腰在又热又紧的甬道中进出，原本还能攀着他肩膀的亮立刻连腰身都软了下来，靠他搂着才没倒下去。褐发的青年犹豫了一会，还是单手把人搂进怀里，把两人脱下的衣服在地上草草铺平。  
他分神的这点时间里，初尝快感的亮已经寻上他的嘴唇焦急的索吻。吹雪不知道亮是不是想借此堵住自己的呻吟，但是此时他也无暇顾及了，直接将亮压在地上猛地抽插起来。这一次，青年仰起了脖子剧烈的喘息着，仿佛一只垂死的天鹅。吹雪低头去舔舐他的喉结，终于逼出了他喑哑的呻吟。  
连续的快感袭来，亮再也没法保持那一线清醒。他的性器在两人的胸腹间磨来磨去早已又硬了起来，乳首也因为摩擦胀的发痛，迫切的想要更多的触碰。他闭了闭眼，将视线范围内那张五官无可挑剔的脸短暂的从脑海中抹去，可下个瞬间，被狠狠贯穿的事实还是提醒他现在正发生着什么。  
他是下定了决心这么做没错，可是身体沉溺进快感的速度比他设想的更快。渴望着被进入到更深的地方、再粗暴点也没关系……亮穿着粗气又睁开眼，吹雪汗湿的额发已经被他撸到脑后，显得尤为性感。而这份性感，来自于一个和他性别相同的人……被进入的羞耻感终于压过了理智，他不由得在快感中剧烈挣扎起来。  
两个人体格相近，就算亮身处下位也给吹雪带来了不少麻烦。他试着用自己的四肢去压制亮的动作，后来发现这远远比不上狠狠的插入进去。因为亮的动作，收的更紧的后穴咬住他的分身，到了连进出都觉得疼痛的地步，而这越发的激起了青年内心压抑许久的凌虐欲，按住了亮的胯骨换了角度复又顶弄进去。  
就这么像是搏斗一样的纠缠了一会，在他身下反抗的亮忽然完全没了动静。吹雪勉强停了动作，才发现被自己压制住的青年瞳孔都要散开了。他伏下身体，摸了摸亮的脸颊，却发现青年的身体猛的颤动一下，硬挺的下身失禁般断断续续的流出了不少白浊体液。  
高潮时紧缩的肠道绞的吹雪也情热难耐，只觉得心口有什么越烧越旺。就算知道这一切都是药物的作用，他仍是产生了一点难以说出口的错觉……既然知道亮没有大碍，他也不再停顿，顺着刚才找到的地方反复磨蹭，直把人顶弄的浑身瘫软，只余低吟的力气。  
身下是冰凉的地面，伏在身上进出的却是火热的躯体，身处冰火两重天内，极致的快感让亮的神智彻底迷失在情天欲海中。他半阖上眼，迷蒙之间幻境不断闪现，战火、硝烟、变为钢铁堡垒的学院……所有的一切在他眼前交织，最后化作了谁的笑脸。  
如果不是战乱的话、曾经朦胧的感情会有发展吗……青年模模糊糊的想到。就和他记忆中一样，吹雪的信息素无限近似于酒的味道，随着情事的进行已经让这片空间里满是他的气息。过去在决斗时，他也曾有过相同的经历，但是那时他从未想过自己会受其影响。  
大概、一开始就被他灌醉了吧……吹雪吻过来时，他已经连回吻都快做不到了，只得抬起下巴承受着对方的亲吻。身后的胀痛酸麻渐渐的都化作饱胀的充实感，与令人眩晕的快感纠缠旋转，将他带入更深的极乐之所。  
虽已发泄过一次，吹雪也渐渐有些吃不消。他勉强压住标记亮的欲望，准备抽身离开——谁也不知道此时在他体内成结会有什么样的后果。  
察觉到这分退意，亮不知从哪里来的力气，抬腿勾住了吹雪的腰让他再度埋了进来。深入体内的器物立刻胀大了一圈，又逼出他几声急促的呻吟。他张了张嘴，吹雪努力分辨了许久才发现他说的是“别走”。  
如何能够拒绝……褐发的青年在内心苦笑一声，含住了那双红肿的嘴唇温柔的亲吻起来。如亮所愿，他每一次进入都专往敏感到了极点的那一处顶去，让那双深碧色的眼滚下生理性的泪水，又低头温柔的舐去。连续进出了十数次，亮的身体微微一僵，竟是又这么射了出来。  
吹雪克制片刻，猛地抽出下身重新尽数没入，也到了极限。结膨胀锁死，撑的亮溺水般发出了虚弱的呻吟，他把因为疼痛下意识颤抖着的青年揽在怀里，下意识的朝他后颈的腺体咬去，牙齿接触到皮肤的那一刹才勉强移开了位置，在亮圆润的肩头留下一个深深的齿痕。而后，热烫的体液完全的喷洒进炽热紧缩的甬道。

高潮过后，空气里狂躁的信息素趋于平和，融合成一种微妙的甜腻的气味。吹雪努力凝了凝神，低头在亮的额角落下安抚性的亲吻。亮的意识还处于迷离之中，被他揽在怀里也不反抗，仿佛已经被折腾的精疲力竭马上就要昏睡过去。吹雪觉得有趣，便也没有喊他，任他渐渐睡了过去。  
然而这一觉睡得也不长久，只约莫半个小时青年便悠悠转醒，撑着地面从吹雪怀里脱身，哑着嗓子低声道了一句“合作愉快。”全然将方才两人恋人般的缠绵忘在脑后。  
吹雪软下的性器还埋在他的体内，他稍微恢复了一点力气才踉踉跄跄的站起来，捡起地上的衣服开始往身上套。从吹雪的角度看，那些尚未凝固的体液顺着他的大腿根流下来，显得格外的色情。  
褐发的青年看了一会，有些尴尬的摸了摸自己的鼻子，还是决定非礼勿视，翻出决斗盘来看了下时间。他原以为过去了很久，却发现其实时间还有所宽裕，便拢了拢头发，也坐起身来，“刚才没有来及问，我们现在在哪里？”  
“废弃的酒窖。”亮回答的很平静，只是嗓子还因为刚才的事情哑的很性感。但他显然没什么自觉，指着决斗盘上的地图简单说明了他们的所处的位置以及突围的路线，殊不知吹雪听得心猿意马，暗掐了自己几下才凝神记住了关键点。  
正事问完两人又恢复到无话可说的地步，吹雪沉默了一会终于还是开口道，“药效会持续多久？”Alpha对Omega的标记会延续到生命的尽头，而他们之间的关系则会像是这段短暂的奇迹一般的重逢迅速的归于原样。可他还是忍不住去在意这种联系持续的时间。  
“大概两三天，我没试过。”亮回答的声音没什么波动，又走到吹雪身边坐下。从他的动作能看得出来方才激烈情事的后遗症，但他似乎并不在意，反而颇为随意的丢下一句，“还有时间，我再睡一会。”  
吹雪无奈的笑了笑，不知该对他这种态度做什么反应好，犹豫了下才像学生时代那样指着自己肩膀朝他眨眨眼，“那我十一点叫你。”亮果然没有拒绝，“嗯”了声便靠上他的肩头，继续补充体力。

那一天的午夜，电子终结龙和真红眼黑龙撕开了机械猎犬的包围圈，将两位决斗者的名字彻底印上了赤马零王的通缉令。然而对于吹雪和亮来说，久违的合作轻松且愉快，简直只能算得上热身运动。  
在约定地点接应他们的是一个全身罩在斗篷里的少年。依照之前的计划，他们会在这里分别，回到各自的生活中。  
直到下一次的相遇前，吹雪一直在想他们的重逢是偶然还是必然……或者更详细点，就是亮是不是知道他在这里才前来救援，反复思考很久也没有结果。他那副纠结的样子倒是让明日香以为他被旧友怎么了。然而在此时、包括未来依然没有联系的那段时间里，吹雪心中只有一个咀嚼了无数遍却不敢问出口的问题。  
还会见面吗……  
“亮！”吹雪清楚的记得，在丸藤亮转身离去后，他终于鼓起勇气喊出了旧友的名字，而对方连头也没回，只是用沙哑的嗓音告诉他“后会有期”。  
两人都没想到，他们的再次重逢会随着那群自称Lancers的少年到来的那么快。  
那正是不久后的未来将会发生的故事。  
END.


	2. 重修旧好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作向，破镜重圆的故事

吹雪伏下身，抱住了亮赤裸的躯体。两个人更加紧密的结合在一起。他将自己的嘴唇轻轻的贴在亮凸出的、仿佛一对蝶翼般的肩胛骨上。那是个亲昵的吻，沿着肌肉与骨骼的线条，渐渐发展成舐咬。  
身下人发出了压抑的喘息，不知是为了他哪处的动作。“吹雪，”他慌乱的声音里混着浓厚的鼻音，“好、好奇怪……嗯啊……”他忽地发出一声甜腻到不似平日凯撒会发出的呻吟，腰瞬间塌了下去。  
一只手臂环住了他的腰，勉强没让他撞到床头。因为他的动作，侵入变得更加深，而方才那些细致小心的吻也全部失了章法。“好热……”吹雪喃喃道，握住了亮努力向后抓的手，紧紧地扣住。  
两个人维持着这样的姿势接吻，无论是哪一方的动作都会激起破碎的快感沿着脊髓上蹿。吹雪几乎无法自持，而身下的人显然比他感受得更甚——  
“已经……”先前吹雪留下痕迹的肩颈已经泛起了一层淡粉，仿佛主人情动染成的一般。  
吹雪艰难的喘了几声，才堪堪抑制住那呼之欲出的高潮。他勉强探出手去，握住了亮身前的东西，顶端果然已经湿漉漉的淌出不少东西。他安抚的吻着那只烧红的耳尖，一边缓缓的套弄那根，一边顶弄能让亮失声惊叫的地方，不多时，生涩的恋人就射了他一手。  
他在那高热的身体里进出了数次，也咬着嘴唇交待出来。

褶皱的不成样子的床单和空气里腥膻的味道都真实的不像是一个梦。吹雪握住亮的手，静静地看着体力不支昏睡过去的少年。他脸上尚残存情欲的潮红，那诱人的色泽让吹雪不由得低下头去。  
这就是他的回忆，他的梦境，他的一生所爱……  
不待他真的亲吻那双总是吐露出坚定话语的嘴唇，睡在他怀里的人开阖了下嘴唇。  
“”  
吹雪没能听清亮说了什么，就倏忽惊醒了。

后颈上渗出的一层薄汗，黏腻的触感额外的增添了他的罪恶感。吹雪尽量放低声音，长长吐出一口气，盘算着要不要去浴室洗个冷水澡，把尚未完全褪去的情欲和汗水一并洗去。  
却不想，身旁的人还是被吵醒了，发出了一声迷糊的疑问，“……怎么了？”  
那明显是还没有睡醒的声音，吹雪便轻声的哄了句，“没什么。”  
亮没被他糊弄过去，静了一瞬，伸来了一只手。手穿过了两人间不算长的距离，摸索着找到了睡衣的下摆，钻进了裤子里，准确的握住了那根半硬的器物。手指沿着上面的脉络摩挲了几下，轻轻的撸动起来。宽松的睡裤登时被顶出了鼓鼓囊囊的一大团。  
还是那个睡意未消的声音在问他，“想做吗？” 没得到回答的那段时间里，亮有一下没一下的抚弄着越发精神的东西，直到吹雪苦笑着讨饶才停下动作。  
“……这种情况，我总不能昧着心意说不想吧。”  
“你有说的自由，不过……”亮抽出手，停顿了片刻。吹雪听到了抽屉被拉开的声音，紧接着，亮的声音从更近的地方传了过来，“现在我也有点想做了。”  
一片薄薄的被铝箔包裹的东西被塞进了吹雪手里，亮贴着他的耳畔轻声道，“老规矩，你晓得的吧？不要直接射进来。”

在不算遥远的过去里，他们是交往过的。那个年纪的恋爱，每次拥抱与亲吻都是情欲的导火索，就算是看着更加清心寡欲的亮也毫无抵抗力，最后总会由亲昵的小动作发展到床上。  
也因为这个，曾经的吹雪敢断言自己作为亮唯一的、最初的恋人，熟悉他每一个反应。他知道如何让他露出沉迷在情欲中的表情，知道如何让他发出所有人都没听过的呻吟喘息，也知道如何让他在他手里高潮。  
但是，现在却……

比少年时代来的更结实的臂膀毫不避讳的攀住了吹雪，挺翘到流出水来的性器戳在他的小腹上，换来了几声忠实于欲望的喘息声。那道低沉的让人耳根发软的声音贴在他的耳畔，“再……”  
“什么？”吹雪停下动作，喘息着问。  
亮闭了闭眼，凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，在气息交换中喃喃道，“再用力一点……”  
吹雪的眼睛里，幽暗的东西再次沉淀下来。身体因为这样直白的诱惑更加的兴奋，而亮也因为身体里那根器物的变化发出了断断续续的呻吟   
吹雪抿紧了唇线，不做声的抽插了数下。他一直紧紧的盯着亮的表情，忍不住想从那张浮起了潮红的脸上看出些许端倪——  
和让你变成这样的人相比，我做的如何？  
惹人遐思无限的喘息，会比在我身下的时候，更加的急促吗？  
哪怕知道这样的猜忌会让他们之间的隔阂变得更深，可他还是没有办法不去想……他眨了眨眼，大概是汗水淌进去了吧，要不然怎么会这样的酸涩？

“怎么了？”突如其来的沉默中，亮忽地从情欲中抽出身，抬起手摸了摸他的脸，“在这种时候分心，不像你啊，吹雪。” 他本以为吹雪会蹭着他的手，如往日一般撒娇着说些类似“再多一点”这样的话，让情事继续下去。但褐发的青年却只是逃避一般侧开了脸，躲开了他的抚摸。  
这显然不是什么亲昵的态度。亮微微眯起眼睛。只一瞬，方才那个耽于快感的人仿佛就换成了赛场上的地狱凯撒，丝毫看不出居然是他主动说出他也想做这样的话。  
他就那样看了吹雪一会，突然出声问，“和我做这件事，就让你那么不愉快吗？”他发出疑问的态度近乎恶意，“只有我一个人爽到了？”  
“当然不是！”吹雪用非常难以形容的语气回答他。那是愤怒与痛苦糅杂而成的情绪，或许还要再掺上迷茫与绝望，显得很压抑。  
亮发出一声哼笑，“我说也是，你表现得不像是没有兴趣的样子。”这对他而言已是句露骨的调侃了，吹雪却无动于衷。他轻轻“啧”了一声，有些烦躁的把汗湿的额发全部撩上去，露出了那双无论何时都非常认真的眼睛。主导的情欲退出后，那是一种幽深的，极具诱惑力的颜色，“看着我，吹雪。”  
“刚才我就在好奇，你到底梦见了什么？”

那个刚刚结束没多久，尚且鲜活的梦境几乎是立刻的浮现在吹雪的脑海里，仿佛他一闭眼，那张褶皱的床单和将它们抓成那样的手指就会重新出现在自己身下。他的唇角微微上扬，那是个无限近似于微笑的弧度，眼里却没有笑意，“果然什么事情都瞒不过亮。”  
“做爱的对象看的不是自己这种事情都意识不到的话，未免太失败了。”亮的回答冷冰冰的，他抬起下巴，强调道，“就算是我，也会因此发怒的。”  
吹雪却保持着沉默，亮便用一种听不出波动的声音开口，“你从不对学院里的女生出手，也没有走得近的男生，最重要的是，若是有属意的对象，一开始就不会答应和我重归于好。”他静静的梳理着吹雪的人际关系，忽然扬起了眉，“确实猜测过这种可能性，但没想到真是如此。保险起见确认一下，我是输给了过去的那个丸藤亮吗？”  
是了，就如他了解亮一样，亮也深深的了解他，即便不晓得他所猜忌的一切，仍旧那么快的接近了真相。但是也正是那种理性到没有人情味的分析，分外的让人难过……  
尤其，当他的猜测不完全正确的时候。  
“我确实……梦见了过去的日子。”吹雪哑着嗓子承认了。他紧紧的盯着亮的眼睛，即便那让他感觉更加的痛苦，“但是，绝对不是因为想从现在的亮身上找过去的影子才答应复合的。我对你一直……”他被那份痛苦压迫到梗咽，“这份感情，从来没有改变过。”  
“那么，改变的就是我了。”亮冷静的下了断言。  
吹雪半闭上眼睛，默认了这个说法。经过这么一段时间的耽搁，他的性器已经半软，他便沉默着抽身，坐到了旁边。他的想法，那些痛苦与挣扎，亮永远不可能猜到真相。想要解决问题的话，只能由他开口，可是，面对面的把心剖开露出那些嫉妒与猜疑，对亮又何尝不是一次莫大的伤害？他如何舍得。  
沉默中，亮用极端疲倦的声音喃喃道，“你也好，他们也罢，为什么都更愿意选择过去的我？就算只是作为恋人——”他深吸了一口气，“还是说，你更喜欢我在床上什么反应都没有的样子？”  
“……不是这样的。”吹雪为他这般直白的说法耳根一红，结结巴巴的说道，“亮当然什么样子我都喜欢。但是……但是，会想知道原因。”他曲起膝盖，自暴自弃的把脸埋进手里，挫败的继续，“我的话，没有办法不去想……亮不在我身边的时候发生过什么。”他的声音透过手掌显得非常沉闷，“会不会对别的人也露出那样的表情，之类的。光是想到就难过的不行……”  
他说的实在有些含糊不清，亮不由得重复了一遍，“对别的人？”  
“我明白的，是分手期间发生的事情，所以不用在意我的想法……”  
一阵可怕的沉默席卷了二人。就在吹雪忍不住想要抬头的时候，一声毫不留情的呵斥响彻了他的耳畔。  
“在想什么啊，你这混蛋。”是亮，他把逃避着他视线的吹雪拽过来，写满了怒意的眼睛紧盯着他，“到底什么事让你产生这种愚蠢的误解？”  
“因为，回来以后亮都要求我‘别射在里面’……”辩解的声音很微弱，在亮的视线下，小麦色的耳朵上已经是一片通红，“我以为，亮不是想和我做。”  
“所以你这家伙就为了个根本不在的人和自己的妄想同我置气？”亮冷笑着打断了吹雪，“记清楚，被男人内射还无所谓的，只有一年前那个满脑子都是决斗的丸藤亮而已。”他对过去的自己毫不留情，孔雀绿色的眼睛因为愤怒显得尤为摄人心魄，“委身于其他人身下这种事情……”他的声音低下去，却依然清晰而有力，“除你以外，不会再对任何人这么做了。”  
“什……”  
“没听清就算了。”亮甩开吹雪抓过来的手，掀开被子转身就准备下床，却被扑过来的吹雪紧紧抱住。他还在颤抖，不多时，热烫的眼泪就一滴一滴的落在亮赤裸的脊背上，顺着脊柱的线条滚落，似乎要滚去什么更深更遥远的地方，渐渐地，把钢铁一般强硬的愤怒也溶解了。  
“对不起。”吹雪小声的不断重复道，他把头抵在亮的肩膀上，求他，“别走……对不起。”  
亮最终没再说什么，慢慢的放松了身体，任背后的吹雪像是动物幼崽一样小心翼翼的亲吻他的肩线、耳垂、侧脸。

先前本来就只是做到一半，亮此刻甚至能感受到那些被灌进身体里的润滑液在缓慢的流出来，而吹雪的那些动作，让一度冷却的情欲也重新燃起了。  
背后那种细密的亲吻还在继续，好像那并不是为了接下来的什么而只是在确认——确认他还没有抗拒他们的身体接触。亮闭了闭眼，准确又用力的抓住了吹雪搭在他肩上的手，带他一起抚弄自己渐渐的又恢复了热度的性器。  
吹雪动也不敢动，像是具余温尚存的尸体，亮终于不耐烦的松开手去摸他的，“惩罚你那愚蠢的念头是以后的事情，别傻愣着了。”  
那句话仿佛什么不得了的话语，让吹雪惊喜又错愕的看着他，忽然抓住救命稻草一样转过亮的身体，急切的亲吻他。与此同时的，吹雪手上的动作也迅速的恢复了往日的熟练，在亮的呼吸变得不再平稳时，他果断的伏下身，把那根直接含进了口中。  
“吹雪！”  
“让我做吧。”吹雪抬起了眼睛望他，郑重的亲吻顶端，吻遍它每一寸。  
要说那是什么极致的快感也不尽然，吹雪对此也没什么经验，但是他全心全意尽力侍弄的样子足够让人为此心旌摇曳。亮半闭上眼睛，放开了被他抓出无数条褶的床单，发出了毫不掩饰的喘息声。  
吹雪试探性的握住了他的手，发现没有抗拒的意思后，轻轻摩挲着他的掌心，而这一切，换来了更加忠实的反应。

濒临高潮的前一瞬，亮几乎是拽着吹雪的头发让他离开。沾满淫靡体液的性器竖在那里，随时都要坚持不住的样子，亮却喘息着，拥住了面前的人，“……别磨蹭。”  
吹雪先前带的安全套早就在性器垂软下去的时候就滑落了，他也没有再补，而是用一种晦暗的眼神望着亮，得到一个肯定的回应后，也让亮扶着他没有任何阻隔的性器，缓缓的钉入他的身体。  
算上过去的日子，他们做过不晓得多少次，但这还是吹雪第一次看见亮表现出来的明显到掩饰不了的抗拒。但即便到了这样的程度，他依然没有拒绝，甚至在吹雪完全的进入以后催促他快一点。

意识清醒的时候尚且能够压制抵触感，被翻来覆去的折腾到意识迷离的那会，身体比意识更快的表露出拒绝的意思。  
吹雪被亮挣的几乎烧红了眼睛，一贯温柔的动作也带上了一点粗暴的意味。他抓住了那只在他背上留下痕迹的手，用尽全力扣住，按在床上。他喘息着停下动作，在亮汗湿的额角尽量轻柔的吻了吻，“就算是我，也有想要抓住的东西。别拒绝……不，接受我的全部吧，亮。”  
亮喘的比他更甚，甚至无法说出话来。他开阖着嘴唇，无声的重复着他的名字，更加用力的回握住他的手。  
吹雪眼眶一热，最后进出了数下，全部射了进去。

带着吹雪身体深处温度的体液全部灌了进去，亮发出近乎抽噎的呻吟，整具身体顿时脱力，在吹雪身下像是一尾脱水的鱼那样喘息。  
吹雪轻轻吻着他的额头和脸颊，小声问他怎么样，那变得冷漠与狂妄的人却微微侧开头，避开他的视线，只留给他一只在情潮褪去后依然通红的耳朵，“准备为你的想法付出代价吧，我不会轻饶你的。”  
“啊……我愿意用一生去弥补我的错误。”他答道，紧紧的拥住了怀里的人。

 

=END=


	3. 阶级划分

“汪汪汪汪汪！！”一阵狂吠冲着开门的吹雪响起，开门的青年露出个苦笑，闪身躲过对着他气势汹汹的博美，朝亮抱怨道，“昨天隔壁住的麻生夫人都来和我委婉的抗议了，说这小家伙晚上叫的她孙子没法好好睡觉。”  
亮显然也有些苦恼，“……我也不知道该怎么办。”他抱着手臂，眉头紧皱，“按理是你喂它，遛狗是我们一起去，为什么它对你就是这个态度？”  
吹雪忍着噪音换了鞋，摊在沙发上，用两根手指抵住了太阳穴，“我比你还想知道……”  
两个人同时叹了一口气，还是亮打破了沉默，“不管它了，等有空给优介打个电话问问。你吃过晚饭了没？”  
“还没，这不是要回来做饭么。”吹雪笑了下，又精神百倍的跳起来，“一起来厨房吧，我看看还剩些什么菜。”  
他身后，毛球一般的博美又愤怒的叫了起来。

“老是冲着吹雪叫？不应该啊，小美脾气很好的。”优介在电话那一头摸不着头脑，“量吹雪也没有趁我不在欺负它的胆子，应该不是偷偷惹着它了……”  
吹雪抗议，“喂，什么叫没这个胆子。”他看了看窝在亮手边的博美，额上青筋都要迸出来。  
是了，优介虽然说得不对，他也确实不敢把这个友人送来寄养的小东西怎么样。前几天被它吼的心烦意乱，他有那么一瞬间想按着幼年吓跑欺负明日香的大狗的方法吓一下它，可这博美也就比他巴掌大一圈，别说他这么大个人不该和小狗计较，真吓出什么好歹他也没办法和优介交代，只好忍到了今天。  
哪想博美看他隐而不发，这几天越发过分，刚刚两个人靠在沙发上亲热的时候也挤了进来冲他一顿狂吠，忍无可忍的吹雪只好立刻一通电话过去质问它真正的主人。  
亮安抚性的摸了摸博美的脑袋，对着电话说道，“好像只有我们在一起的时候才会这样，吹雪不在的时候它还挺乖的。应该也不是运动量不够，这几天早晚都有带他出去跑步。”  
小狗神气活现的转头瞪了眼吹雪，又把脑袋埋到了亮的手掌下。吹雪决定眼不见心为净，搬来笔记本电脑，“算了，优介都说不出什么东西，还是自己解决吧。”  
优介“切”了声，“知道委屈你了，回来请你吃饭。就这周五的事情，你再忍两天。”  
亮也没有更好的办法，两个人又简短的说了几句便结束了通话。

那边吹雪开了十几个网页，都是诸如“家里的小狗冲主人叫如何解决”的问题，亮有些好笑，“你也不是它的主人吧？”  
“好歹也养了它这么一个星期。”吹雪瘪嘴，“没饿着它也没有晾着它不陪它玩——如果是见了陌生人，那你身上也有别人的气息吧，怎么就看不惯我呢？”  
亮撑着他的肩膀俯下身，滚动鼠标滚轮看了看搜来的解释，突然注意到下面的关联贴，点了个“教你如何与狗狗建立家中的阶级顺序”的帖子。  
一开头就写着几行字，“狗和狼一样，为了维持族群秩序，会建立起尊卑阶级制度：遵从地位崇高者，下位者绝对服从上位者。一旦确定阶级之后很少更改，因此小狗一进门就要确立主从关系。小狗的地位应是家中成员中最低的，不要因为宠爱小狗就让它的地位攀升，这样在教导上会产生问题，也会出现‘老大’不在，小狗就在家里无法无天，不听其他人的话的情况。”  
两个人对视了一眼，继续下拉，果不其然在里面看到了各种错误典型——不少都是他们犯过的。  
吹雪仍然摸不着头脑，“可为什么就认定了亮当主人呢？”他想着也有些好笑，“明明——我才是一家之主啊。”  
亮看他还有心思调笑也没太在意了，五官虽然没动，但看起来放松了很多，“我来看看有什么确立阶级的办法吧，你歇一会。”

这一看就是小半个晚上，吹雪有些好奇，洗完澡后凑过去看亮到底什么查了这么久。亮见他过来，却突然的合上了笔记本的屏幕，微微偏过了头。  
“怎么？没找到解决办法也没事，优介就要回来了。”吹雪趴在他背上，一开始明明是他自己介意，结果到头来却是亮比他上心，这件事本身就足够让他心里积郁的阴云消散了。他想了想，“明天我烤些蛋糕给麻生夫人送过去吧，麻烦她和她的孙子再忍耐几天。”  
“不是没有办法。”亮却小声的说了一句。  
“嗯，亮说了什么？”  
“我是说，可以解决。”孔雀绿发色的青年重复了一遍，突然的反手勾住了他的脖子，喃喃道，“没理由为了它一直委屈你……”  
吹雪清晰的看见他的耳尖在这句话后彻底红透了。那抹红色仿佛一簇火焰，惹得他的心间也燃起燎原大火。他顾不上博美还没睡觉，低下头去，轻轻的舔了舔亮的耳尖，激起青年浑身的战栗，“别费心思了，回房间吧……”  
亮可疑的沉默了一会，抓住了他的手，却是摇了摇头，“不行。”他回过头来，轻而坚定地说，“就在这里做。”

直到把亮压到在沙发上，吹雪仍然未解其深意。他一边留心着那博美的动静，一边探手去摸茶几上的润滑，身体刚刚离开亮没多久，身下人就发出了呢喃的催促声，“吹雪……”  
沙发不算宽，又软的不行，亮光是跪着等待就仿佛耗尽心力。吹雪怕他受伤倒了半瓶润滑，搞得整个手掌都湿漉漉的，可亮的身体还是每分每寸都诉说着他的紧张，吹雪只是和他肌肤相贴就感觉到他浑身的肌肉在不自然的痉挛。  
吹雪怕他跪不住，滑下去伤到就不好了，一时有些心疼，也不顾上气氛正好，索性停了动作，俯下身去抱住他，轻声问，“为什么一定要在这儿做？”  
虽然两个人出场决斗的时候都穿着高领的打底，但多少也算公众人物，平时不好在太明显的地方留印子，所以吹雪此时放过肩颈和耳朵，只在亮肩头轻轻吻了几下。  
亮因着他的动作发出颤动的喘息，却固执的不肯回答，只低声道，“留印子也没关系。”见吹雪没什么反应，他艰难的背过手，顺着吹雪赤裸的上身摸到腰际，示意他把裤子也脱了。  
脑子里的那根弦被生生绷断了，就算是吹雪此时也不想再分神追究原因。他半褪了裤子，将那根早已滚烫的器物抵了上去，“亮现在后悔也没用了……”  
“说什么……废话。”亮用胳膊肘撑住扶手，艰难的回答道。身后熟悉的胀满感让他一阵头晕目眩，已分不清是痛的还是爽的。潮湿的情欲带着热度攀上他的面庞，蒸的他面色绯红，溢出一层薄汗来。随着吹雪的动作，汗珠一点点凝结，顺着眉骨淌进眼睛里。  
吹雪一到这种时候就透露出骨子里潜藏的一点点恶劣兴致，故意停下来帮他擦汗，还贴紧他的耳根用那把俘获了不知多少女粉丝的嗓音问，“怎么啦，还吃得消吗？”  
按照惯例亮自是要挣扎的。体力尚可的时候他会回“离结束还早得很，不行换我来”，吃不消了就会罕见的示弱，叫他“稍微慢一点”，无论哪种都是两人间的情趣。此时却只是微微颤抖的抓住了吹雪的手，低声说了句，“小美过来了。”  
“这可麻烦了。”耳畔的嗓音带着笑。吹雪将赤裸的胸膛贴住亮的脊背，探手下去握住了胀热的那根，“它在看着我们呢……可别叫它看见什么不该看见的东西。”话虽如此，他却不是帮亮遮盖的意思，手指专挑着背面的经络慢慢抚弄，发现亮连喘息都压抑在喉咙里，更是变本加厉的去揉弄顶端，直教那话淌的他满手前液。  
他分了神去留心博美，身后的动作就停了下来，而那小狗看着他，也“呼哧呼哧”的扒着地炸成个毛球。吹雪确认过它不会突然叫的他一世英名毁于一旦后，又缓慢的进出了几下，低头逗人讲话，“哎呀，亮今天格外的紧张，难不成是因为它看着吗？”  
亮的喘息瞬间急促了一瞬，吹雪又笑着说，“安心……它又不可能，跑去和优介告状……”身下人绞的愈发紧，带着他也有些气喘，“还是亮，怕它也……突然扑过来？”  
亮只是摇头，吹雪手里的东西却直白的昭示他因为羞耻感兴奋的都要高潮了。吹雪担心他跪不住，收了再折腾人的想法，寻着地方进出了数次，手上动作也不停，让掌心那根沉甸甸的东西把存货尽数交代出来。  
果不其然亮登时脱力到几乎撑不住身体，还是吹雪又捞了他一把，抱在怀里温存。这会他才有些闲心，又想起被他们俩扔在一旁的博美，奇怪的问道，“它今天怎么老实？”  
抬头去找博美，却见毛球一般的博美早就脱离了敌视示威的状态，趴在那里呜咽个不停，发现吹雪望过来，悄悄的停了声音。  
吹雪好笑，看亮也缓过来了，低声道，“原来是突然不好意思了……我还以为干了什么重新划分阶级的事情呢。”  
他那根还埋在亮身体里，笑的时候还会牵动连接处，亮被他折腾的声音有些抖，“就是让它以为我们重新划分了一下……阶级社会，不光是看体型和战斗力决定阶级的。”  
话说到这个份上，吹雪先前再怎么不懂也想通亮为何突然要在客厅这种“公开环境”做，随着闲话稍微平息了那么一丁点的欲火一瞬间重燃，连他的心头血一并烧的滚烫，“所以，亮才为了我……”他想说些什么，又发现言语在此时毫无意义，只好紧紧的抱住了怀中人，让两个人更加、更加紧密的结合。  
“这次，陪我一起吧。”他终于低声道，而亮轻轻握住了他的手，给出了肯定的回答。

事后，结束了旅游来接博美回家的优介旁敲侧击出了“解决方法”，发誓再也不要把宠物寄养在这两人家里。  
尤其是家主喜欢扮猪吃老虎那种！

 

=END=  
*标题以及内容来自百度


	4. 被龙打败的第一百零一种方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 架空，骑士X龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电子龙也是龙  
> 不接受反对意见

大陆东南的一角，来自北方的寒风尽数被凯吉斯坦山脉阻隔，终年都是温暖的。绵延百里的山脉孕育了繁茂的森林与数不尽的奇珍异兽，然而这却是所有猎人望而生畏的禁区——  
天上院吹雪走在林间的小道中，喃喃道，“这就是巨龙的山谷么……”正待他研究手中绘制了简易地图的羊皮卷，头顶被树叶切割成无数碎块的阳光倏忽间全被阴影取代了。抬头望去，一只硕大的头颅从吹雪的上方低垂下来，墨绿色的眼睛里写满了冰寒：“代替公主前来的竟然是个男人么？”  
吹雪第一时间的反应就是去摸腰间的剑，可龙并没有给他拔剑的机会，更没有让他喊出勇者故事里常出现的“抢夺公主的恶龙，我来挑战你”之类的台词，而是轻轻的用爪子抓住了他，猛地展开翅膀，飞入了云端。

就像羊皮纸上面绘制的那般，龙的山洞在云雾缭绕的山间。阳光通过天然的孔洞，落在山洞中央的财宝上，折射出令人眼花缭乱的光芒。可那些金币与珠宝同龙的鳞片比都要落下风。  
龙的鳞片是银白的，有近似于金属的冷光，虽然身躯庞大，那覆盖着身躯的鳞片却不见一丝臃肿笨拙，每一片都自有一种美妙的弧度。  
吹雪一时有些愣神，直到龙的尾巴轻轻的拂过了他的脸，用那把低沉的嗓音继续方才的对话，“不过……替代品也不错。”  
“你弄错了，我不是替代公主来的——”  
“那你就是盗宝者，或者，猎龙的勇士。”龙盘踞在珠宝山上，只伸出了爪子，将吹雪按倒，低声问，“觊觎龙和龙的财宝，想死么？”  
龙边问边用与那庞大身躯截然不同的细致动作慢慢的剥掉了年轻骑士的铠甲，用指甲划开亚麻衬衣与长裤，最后，自己也幻化出了人形——不完全的、同吹雪一样赤裸的。  
他额上生角，从腰眼的位置延伸出粗壮的长尾，看起来有一种妖异的美感。靠近后，吹雪发现他的眼睛依然是蛇一般的竖瞳。吹雪佩服自己这个时候竟然还能走神，忍不住想龙的舌头难道也和爬行生物一般分叉么？  
下一刻他知道了，虽然体温偏低，但是龙的唇舌与人类无异，甚至吻也是缠绵的。  
“我认为，你还是老老实实的当替代公主献上的美人比较好。”片刻后，龙揶揄地低声道。  
吹雪耳根微红。他明白，自己已经没有什么反抗的立场了。

他被龙按在金币与宝石组成的地毯上不住地喘息。身后是冰冷的，而身前也因为龙微冷的唇舌而不住的颤抖。  
细致的抚慰点燃了星星点点的火，热流顺着血管向下，腿间的热度已到了不容忽视的地步。而龙的似乎比他更甚——骑士垂下眼力争谨慎的偷瞄了一眼，为即将被贯穿的未来下意识的挣扎起来。然而一挣之下才发现，龙的禁锢并不强，意识到他的动作后反而鼓励似的，用尾巴缠住了他的腰，尾巴尖有一下没一下的在他后背上划动。  
在龙无声的授意下，他们的位置倒了个。吹雪一开始还在犹豫，而龙用眼神制止了他的询问，再度吻过来，与此同时，摸到了骑士方才被他舔舐过的性器。他的手与舌是一般的温度，在热涨到几乎喷薄而出的欲望前，比起降温，更像是什么要命的撩拨，没几下就让龙不得不贴近了他的耳根呢喃，“不会到这个时候，还要装作不会吧？”  
吹雪不说话，狠狠吻他，用行动回答这个问题。

龙的身体比想象的更适合承受，只是方才那些亲吻与爱抚就足以插入两根手指。吹雪一边继续着亲吻一边慢慢的加入第三根。  
似乎不太满意他温吞的动作，龙以尾巴撑起腰，帮他找到了那一点。仅是手指蹭过，龙就发出了低沉愉悦的喘息，抬起下巴朝他索吻。情动时，龙的竖瞳也如同融化了的坚冰，显露出春日湖水一般的迷蒙来。  
吹雪将手指抵在龙的弱点上轻轻的旋转按压，另一只手却捏住了他的乳首揉捏，龙半阖上眼默许他的动作，一开始还游刃有余的顺着他动作的幅度在小腹上磨蹭自己的性器，不多时，就因为那愈发精准的捣弄连支撑尾巴的力量都被抽去了。早就不住地淌下体液的性器在吹雪身上滑出淫靡的痕迹，而尾巴也软绵绵的缠在腰上，再没了撩拨的功夫。他的唇舌比往日情迷时更加嫣红。半龙半人形态下的体温较之常人要低上不少，仿佛舌尖依然残留着先前那个吻炙热的温度，一直流到了心里。  
吹雪听他神智昏沉间呢喃了什么，却没听清，便抽出手指低声去问，“什么？”  
他没想到，这个形态下受龙本性的影响会那么大，他未听清的胡言乱语即便光是重复一遍都足够令他面红耳赤，“不行，吹雪……太烫了……”  
性器已然抵在了臀缝边，随着他们的动作轻轻磨蹭着入口，因为这句话更胀热了几分。“现在可不是能让你求饶的情况啊，亮。”吹雪屏住急促的呼吸，哑着嗓子轻声道，扶住了自己的那根，缓慢且不容拒绝的顶进最温暖柔软的地方去。

硬挺的器物不断向内探索，将手指抽离那一瞬带来的空虚都熨帖平稳，只留下无尽的欢愉。  
过电一般的快感经过四肢百骸，每寸皮肤都在发麻，叫嚣着更多。亮几乎无力攀住吹雪的肩膀，瘫软在龙的财宝中。那些华美的造物互相碰撞，发出了沉闷的响动，和他急促的喘息混合在一起，像是一支美妙的小夜曲。  
吹雪忍了太久，这次进的比以往哪次都要深，上翘的性器每每蹭过那点，都要换来亮近乎哭腔的呻吟。  
他又抽送了数下，掐住腰的手才腾出空来，把亮微微汗湿的发拢到耳后。黏在皮肤上的长发被撩开后，白皙的皮肤上竟然覆盖着一层透明的鳞片。和先前龙型时相同的形状，只是更细小，更柔软。吹雪忍不住顺着他肩膀上的鳞片慢慢舔上去。  
鳞片随着他的动作覆盖了越来越多的地方，喉结的位置看起来比其他的鳞片都要细嫩，吹雪心中微微一动，用牙齿轻轻地咬住喉结，果不其然换来情人失神的喊叫，“……吹雪！”  
用亮的说法，龙的逆鳞是“父母兄弟也不能碰”的地方，可吹雪这样毫无顾忌的用牙齿厮磨，亮却没有推开，而是闭上眼睛，微微抬起下巴，将这块鳞片露出来给他。  
单是这份心意，就比任何东西都要来的催情。  
吹雪含住那一片鳞温柔的吮吸，身下却猛烈的抽送。他的器物在体内横冲直撞，将成句的话语都碾得粉碎，溢出嘴的只剩破碎的呻吟。  
疯狂的快感席卷了神智，亮止不住的颤抖，却忽然被什么东西扣住了身下勃发的器物。是吹雪摸索着从身下的金器中找来的金环，不晓得原本是用来锁什么的，扣在性器上不能完全束住根部，吹雪便借着他淌出的体液向上滑了一些。沉甸甸的金器沾了粘稠的体液，显出百倍的淫靡，而被扣住的那根竟然还因为他的动作断断续续的吐出体液。  
吹雪用拇指抹了些许，轻轻舔掉，而后俯下身去，拥住了情人，把命令说的好似情话般，“再等一等，好吗？”  
亮早就没有了回答的力气，任吹雪掐住了自己的腰，尽数射在里面，直到最后一滴。对他来说，吹雪的温度确实太高了，情迷的绯红从耳根一路爬上了眼角眉梢。他喘息好一会才挽回一丝神智，哑着嗓子说，“……抱我起来。”  
吹雪依言把他抱在怀里，却不把那根东西抽出来。他也缓了一瞬，竟然维持着这个动作站起身来。亮几乎把指甲掐进他的肩膀里，却又因为尚未完全软下的性器在体内进出，发出迷乱的呻吟，“吹雪……”  
那些过于热烫的体液顺着交合的地方淌下，他不由得闭上眼睛，忍耐这种感觉。  
“你这里连一个能安心躺下的地方都没有。”吹雪把他放在先前被龙身压得略微平整的地方，伸手解开了金环，把他的东西含进口中。他舔的有些漫不经心，一开始只是用舌尖轻轻的逗弄不断开合的开口，几乎逼出了亮的哭腔，才双腮微凹，做了更讨好人地把戏。

等亮蜷缩着身体从爆炸式的快感恢复过来的时候，吹雪已经把东西尽数咽下去。亮疲倦的坐了一会，任由额上的角和后腰上的尾巴缩回去。  
吹雪把他揽在怀里吻他的额头，发现其实那里有两个极为浅淡的印子，平时都被额发盖住看不分明。便好奇腰眼上是不是也有类似的，悄悄摸了几把，却没有结果，正待动作要更大的时候，却被忍了一会的亮按住了。  
他的嗓子还是哑的，“不行……今天不能再做了。”  
虽然吹雪也是这么个意思，可还是装作不满的样子把头放在他肩上撒娇，轻轻“嗯？”了一声权当询问。   
亮拉着他的手按在自己喉结上，那里先前浮出的鳞片也已消失了，但吹雪还记得那里有过什么。   
亮有些不知道怎么说的样子，好一会才慢慢道，“如果控制不住的话……你也不想真的勇者斗恶龙吧。”   
吹雪想象了一下没忍住笑了，为这个变回原型怕是史无前例……他果然没再坚持，而是在亮额上轻轻的落下一个吻，“那种事情不会发生的。”他眼神温柔如水，“勇者已经被恶龙打败了。”他拉着亮的手，按在胸口，“在这里，彻彻底底。”

 

=END=


	5. 喧哗上等

明日香气喘吁吁地推开了酒吧大门，视线转了一圈，果然在灯光昏暗的角落里找到了自己的哥哥。他身旁坐着的也是位熟人，正端起酒杯感慨万分，“亮这样正经的人到底怎么和你搞在一起的……”  
吹雪一拍桌子，“你在开玩笑吗藤原，他哪里正经了？”  
两个四舍五入开始奔三的男人对视了一眼，都被对方雷到了，完全忽视了站在旁边的明日香。  
优介选择喝半杯酒给自己压惊，试图讲道理，“……确认一下，我们是在说那个那个决斗脑又不苟言笑的奥贝里斯克的TOP吧？”  
“这都多少年前的老黄历了……”吹雪趴在桌子上呻吟，“亮早就不是那个样了！”他拿食指在桌上画圈，语气委屈，表情更委屈，“他现在折腾人的点子一大把，都不晓得哪里学来的。”提起这个事吹雪脸都皱起来，“你明白的吧，早上起床那种情况。他是无意，可箭在弦上的时候怎么能忍，我也是男人啊！”  
明日香听不下去了。她冷静的拨了个电话，把喋喋不休着名为倒苦水实则秀恩爱的哥哥抛到脑后，“喂，亮？是我，对，找到哥哥了。”  
电话那头的男人此时就在街上的另一间酒吧里，答应了一会就到。明日香得了他的答复便阻止服务员继续给这桌上酒，露出和善的微笑，“哥哥，这些话你还是回去自己和亮说吧。”  
趴在桌上的男人没有回答，明日香气他这个时候还要当装死，伸手去拽才发现原来是真断片了。  
坐在对面的藤原优介目光涣散，还没注意到她。像是受了什么巨大的打击，自言自语道，“我不明白，也不想明白。”  
想起这人的前科，明日香有点慌，小声问，“……藤原君？你还好吗？”  
优介茫然的笑，好一会才矜持的点点头，“挺好的，我又想毁灭世界了。”说完不过三秒，也扑通一声倒在桌上。  
明日香拽过一个又拽不动另一个，恨不得把他们全扔在这里。

亮来的时候看到的就是这幅惨状。他倒也不生气，说来前就在吧台结了账，问明日香能否再等一会，他先把优介送到回家的车上再来接吹雪。  
明日香自他回学院休养后就与他联系如常，可经历过地狱凯撒那段时间，任谁都要觉得他有些难以亲近。此时看他身穿便装，神色淡然，一时恍如回到学生时代，倒是放心许多。哥哥方才说的那些醉话果然是不能信的，她定了定心神，大大方方的笑着说，“不用了，你扶着藤原君，我带哥哥走，省得你再跑一趟。”  
于是两人分别架着哥哥与朋友走出酒吧。喝醉的人比正常情况下重得多，明日香虽然高挑还是被自家哥哥压得慢了几拍。等她慢吞吞的挪到车旁，亮已经把优介塞进了回家的出租车里，也给足了车费，正回头来启动自己的车子。  
走来的这几步路上，吹雪不时发出含混的胡言乱语，明日香忍了又忍，还是在把他塞进后座以后埋怨道，“真是的，怎么喝成这样……”  
空调尚未启动，车内温度不低，她看哥哥因为酒精与气温涨红着脸，便伸手去帮吹雪解领口的扣子。  
哪想吹雪此时竟然缓过来一些，胡乱的挥开她的手，“不行，别这样！我是、是有对象的人！”  
明日香瞪大眼睛，好一会才明白过来，恼羞成怒，在他手掌上拍了一下，“……谁要占哥哥的便宜啦！”  
坐在驾驶座位上的亮不由得发出低沉的轻笑，扶着方向盘道，“你把他扔在那，来前面坐吧。省得他在后面张牙舞爪，闹个不停。”  
这是之前说好的，如果一定要来帮忙找吹雪，就得让亮送回家，要么大晚上的，女孩子单独出门不安全。明日香不大敢与他争辩，乖乖的换到前面来。  
这车亮平时带他们出门玩才开，越野款，底盘高的让人头疼。明日香把吹雪塞进去就废了不少劲，自己上车时脚下高跟鞋一崴差点摔进车里，没扣好的包落了一座位东西。  
亮楞了一下，“抱歉。”他揉着额角，一副紧绷的神经突然放松下来吃不消的样子，帮着把零碎的东西都收拾起来才慢慢道，“走的时候急……应该开辆方便点的车才是。”  
情急之下这点小差错算得了什么，更不要说根本原因是自家哥哥死活不接电话。明日香抿嘴笑，“没事啦，亮。”她坐定，想起今晚上亮是改签提前回来，联系不上哥哥特意问她行踪。她说了吹雪常去的酒吧，亮很客气的道谢，等了半宿人没回来，便一声不吭的自己去找。还是明日香后来又打电话给自家哥哥仍未有人接，才晓得亮在那条满是酒吧的街上独自找了许久，立刻过来帮忙。  
找人这事最怕自己吓自己，明日香一路上设想了无数次发生意外可怎么办，教练和助理怎么也不给他上紧箍咒，此时回过神来，发现比她找了更久的亮面色如常。她摸不准这是不是生气的表现，非常无力的替哥哥解释了一句，“他平时不这样，很少出来玩这么晚的……”这其实不亚于一句废话，平时比赛的赛程排的紧，吹雪又顾家，不是在父母家就是陪难得和他假期排到一块的亮过，要不是这样，她也不会那么紧张。  
亮的侧脸上仍然没有什么波动，“嗯，我知道。难得碰到优介，他们愿意叙旧是好事。”车外灯光一明一灭，他却连目光都不曾躲闪，静静地说，“放心，吹雪是个有分寸的人，我也不会为这种事生气。只是，今天本就是为他才提前回来，没什么别的安排，他不在，索性出来找他了。”  
明日香张了张嘴，发现他们俩之间的事情对于尚未恋爱的人来说完全插不进话，只好理了理头发，不再说话，一路沉默到家。

 

倘若让吹雪客观评价的话，丸藤亮是个合格的情人，或者用更庄重一点的说法，是个无论是谁都会满意的伴侣。他一般不生气，外人通常觉得他不好说话、难相处，但在一起的时间久了，会发现除了吃东西的口味挑剔一点，他大部分时间非常顺从，也从不介意在吹雪身上花大把的时间精力。随着时间的流逝，他年少时的天然与不解风情退去了，现在的丸藤亮甚至担得上知情知趣这样的评价——前提是他没有露出“不正经”的那一面。  
可如果他非要把外人不可见的一面露出来时，吹雪除了牙痒的想咬他一口，也没什么别的办法。

宿醉的头痛尚未完全消失，吹雪瘫在副驾驶座上，有些怀念昨晚亮在他后颈按压的手指和醒酒汤。  
“已经是下午了，还没好点吗？”亮难得看他无精打采的模样，想了想，“要么就不去了，有空再看。”说着就解了安全带，想带吹雪回家。  
吹雪按住了他的手，脸上是甜蜜的笑，“哪能呢，亮都愿意陪我去看那种没意思的文艺片了，头疼又算得了什么。”他撑住座位，想倾身过去来一个吻，却在坐垫的接缝里摸到了什么东西。他不动声色的把那小小的立方体收到手心，把原本的动作改了，懒洋洋的换了个姿势靠着，“不过确实还有点晕……车上有水吗？”  
水在后备箱，亮看了看他便下车去拿。吹雪抓紧时间察看那硌了他的东西是何方神圣——竟然是只口红。他心里咯噔一声，拧出来在手上试了试颜色。  
口红上有用过的痕迹，而且是亮会喜欢的大方端正的红色，在他手背上只划了一道却无端的让肤色都显得明媚了。若是用在女孩子的唇瓣上，想来也会衬得她娇艳无双。  
吹雪想了想，嘴角浮起一丝坏笑。他把口红举在手里，挤出泫然欲泣的表情，直接把刚回驾驶座的亮按在坐垫上，“比起我，亮果然更喜欢女孩子吗？”  
“……啊？”饶是亮早已不复当年的天然与决斗脑，还是卡壳了，半晌伸手摸了摸吹雪的额头，“忽然说什么傻话。”  
可吹雪要的不是这么个答案。他凑过来，捧住亮的脸，列举出种种优势，“女孩子又香又软，能一直陪在亮身边组，成真正的家庭……”他的声音说着说着便低下去，染上蛊惑的音色，“还愿意躺在亮身下。”  
亮不为所动，甚至分神扫了那口红一眼。虽未见过，但八成是昨天明日香收拾的时候没发现，落在车上的。吹雪这样心血来潮通常都是有了让他头疼的新主意，他不愿被动，索性主动出击，按照平时吹雪吻他的动作扳正了情人的脸，亲了一口。“她们怎么样，和我有什么关系？”见吹雪没有动作，他放低声音哄人，“把安全带系上吧。时间不早了，有事上路再说。”  
……这种时候，偏偏又要装作无知无觉。吹雪暗暗的磨牙，越发想要在亮白皙的侧颈上咬一口。他还能因为这种事怀疑亮吗？如此明着作出吃醋的表现不过是想撒娇，这人到底是真不知道还是装不知道？难道又故意的逗他玩吗。  
越想越憋屈，连“亮要陪自己看电影”这事也被吹雪扔到了脑后。他在亮发动车子前把钥匙拔下来，甩手扔到后座上，“我的事可不能路上做。”  
“什么？”  
吹雪恶声恶气的说，“干你。”话音未落，他伸手把人直接按在座位上，落下有如狂风骤雨的吻。  
此时亮依然很镇定。他半拖半抱着吹雪，默许他爬过来，一边迎合热烈的吻一边用手指梳理他的发根，“那我们回——唔！”  
没有给他说完的机会，吹雪的手已熟练的从他衬衫的下摆钻入，抚摸着他的腹肌。很快，他就不满足于那流畅的肌肉线条，解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，褪下内裤握住了亮因他撩拨已微微勃起的阴茎。  
他用指腹揉弄半露的头端，天光下那是一抹浅色的红，同白皙的手指很相称，光是看就惹的人血脉喷张，而那双因为接连亲吻红的更嫣然的嘴唇也吐出了让亮后腰发麻的低语，“我们就在这做。”

吹雪会有这么坚决的反应是亮没有预料到的，他难得的有些慌——两人之间偶尔有些刺激的玩法是无所谓，可车库开着门，遥控器和钥匙挂在一处，一早被吹雪摸到了扔到后座上，即便车窗上贴着单透贴，但在这种不完全私密的空间赤身裸体已经超过他的预想，身体霎时紧绷起来。  
两人身体相贴，他如此紧张，吹雪反而翘起嘴角，意有所指的说，“看来就算是越野款，地方也不够大呢。”他声音里似含了蜜，说着极下流的话，“我明明想要亲亲你的小家伙，现在却弯不下腰……你看，它都哭了。”  
在一起那么久了，寻常的花样亮早视若等闲，此时也被说的红了脸，又羞又恼的挣扎，“……松开，要做回去做。”  
可吹雪早做足了准备，他是跪坐，已将亮两条长腿分别用大腿隔开，此时更向前挪了挪，教人合不拢腿。动作这般流氓，他却还要低着头，只露下颔英俊的线条，“羞涩万分”地说，“不要。”  
他言出必行，将座椅的靠背调的向后倾斜，直接吻下去不再给亮说话的机会。亮那根被他撩拨的湿漉漉的性器夹在两人中间，磨着彼此的衣服，受尽了甜蜜的折磨。  
亮被他吻的浑身发软，抗拒的力气越来小，可无论如何逗弄都死死闭着眼，仿佛这样还能为自己留得一丝矜持。  
这幅兀自忍耐的表情落在吹雪眼里，惹得男人心头血更是一热。他起初是意气用事，毕竟车上什么都没有，可此时此刻，亦同亮一般热血沸腾，下身胀痛。  
衬衫几乎是被撕开来的，木质的圆纽扣跳的到处都是，也没人分得出心思去管。  
吹雪把口红捏在手里，见亮始终不肯看他，便将膏体旋出来，抵着乳首抹上一层艳丽的红，俯身以唇舌吸吮。那明丽的颜色将他的嘴唇也染红了，更显得英俊逼人。  
他猜得不错，亮确实很中意这颜色，但不代表喜欢用在自己身上、还是这样羞耻的方法。他虽不看，但那隐约的水声与口红甜腻的香气在狭小的空间里发酵，下身被冷落的性器不受控制的跳动，差点便要高潮。  
开阖的小孔被吹雪堵住了，他低声道，“亮原来这样喜欢。”那双手在硬热的茎身上百般抚弄，连鼓胀的囊袋都细致的照顾到。亮本已是强弩之末，饶是吹雪有意延长这段时间，仍是咬紧嘴唇在他的手中射了出来。  
先前的整个赛季两人只有短短三四日共处的时间，昨夜亮才匆匆赶回，从那腥膻的味道与吹雪指缝间漏下的体液就能晓得他怕是禁欲已久。  
吹雪眼神一暗，更觉胸口和下身一起涨满了。他抱着亮换了上下位置，不等亮从轻飘飘的高潮脱身，就以他自己射出来的体液做润滑，直接插入了两根手指。  
地方还是太小了……亮能清楚的察觉到那一团硬热正抵着自己下身，烫的他几乎想要逃开。身体自然而然的忆起以往的情事，后穴下意识的咬紧了向内摩挲的手指。片刻后，他那仍鲜红的乳首就被狠狠一拧，身后的手指也在那令人失神尖叫的地方按了下去。  
爆炸般的快感沿着脊柱蹿升，亮不记得自己是否真的发出了声音，整个人都被淹没在汹涌如浪潮的情欲里，难以自持的与吹雪唇舌纠缠。  
身后的扩张仍在继续，吹雪以舌尖舔舐亮敏感的上颚，激起细微的颤抖，也让高潮过后只是半软的性器又恢复了一点热度。他抽出手指，艰难的拉下自己的拉链，将把内裤都濡湿的阴茎解放出来。那根一重获自由就抵在后穴上，吹雪也无法再忍，扶住了，一寸一寸的进入了亮的身体。  
扩张完全不充分，膨大的头端完全是硬挤进去的。两个人都疼的倒抽一口凉气，但也同时因为这种疼痛更加的兴奋。  
亮不住地喘息。情欲太汹涌，他忍耐不住，已皱起眉，“吹雪……”碧色的眼中蒙着一层薄雾，声音也沙哑的十分的性感，“吹雪、吹雪……”却像是已被情潮俘获，空白一片的脑海里只剩下情人的名字。  
很快，他被吻去了眉间的褶皱，吹雪低笑着在他耳畔呢喃，“这可是刚开始哦？亮得坚持住了。”  
随即，他开始挺动腰身，将贲张的阴茎一次又一次的顶入最深处，直至两人都意乱情迷，一并达到极处。

这场性事最终报销了两件衬衫——亮的那件被吹雪撕扯的不成样子，而吹雪的沾满了红色的印记。做主人的连洗的念头都没有起，拿着当手帕，草草替亮擦拭着身上的体液，后来发现体液黏腻，擦不干净，干脆张开了把人裹在衣服里。  
亮接连射了两次，加之前一夜为了照顾吹雪睡得不算好，被折腾的腿都软了。虽然有意挣扎，还是被吹雪趁着四下无人抱回了家里。记忆的最后，他被吹雪抱去浴室清理，再下一刻睁眼，已是华灯初上。  
吹雪自知做的过火，备了一桌亮爱吃的菜算赔礼道歉，没想个性强势的情人起身时因为腰软摔回了床铺里，恼羞成怒，直接把他拉进黑名单，二话不说搬去了客房睡。空留吹雪躺在双人床上欲哭无泪。  
一晚上也就罢了，第二天吹雪发现亮皱着眉不晓得在和谁打电话，在他面前绕了几圈都被无视掉，后来更是把自己关进了书房里——接连两天，吹雪在亮面前都成了空气，再怎么殷勤亮都对他视若无睹，于是再也忍不了了。  
这都叫什么事啊！难得的假期、难得的独处时光，却为这种事冷战。号称恋爱魔术师的男人几欲崩溃。  
但若如此认输，他也就不是那个天上院吹雪了。恋爱的魔术师百折不挠、愈挫愈勇，趁亮出门的时候从仓库里翻出了不知落了多少灰的尤克里里，调了调弦，一屁股坐到回来以后靠在沙发看录像的亮对面，弹起学生时代流行的小情歌。  
亮自然是不理他的，任他弹得手指酸痛也唱的喉咙冒烟仍八风不动。吹雪小心的凑上去一看，原来早就带了耳塞！  
吹雪气结，把尤克里里一扔，瘫在沙发上装尸体。不多时，对面的亮顺着靠背往下滑了几寸，索性抬起一双长腿架在对面沙发上——也就是吹雪的两腿之间。吹雪被他的动作惊到汗毛竖了一背，却发现这人心思都在视频上，只是在家里放松所以没什么顾忌，又泄了气。  
没等他宣告放弃，忽然被踩住了小腹。他眼神往下飘，瞬间呼吸一紧。亮在家的时候都不穿袜子，此时又天热，睡裤单薄，露出的那节脚踝骨节分明，带着成年男性才有的力量感，却奇异的不显得粗壮。淡青色的血管延伸到脚上，而那只显得略有些苍白的脚，正沿着小腹向下，隔着同样轻薄的布料踩住了他的性器。  
吹雪难以自持的红了脸。在他下身动作的那双脚仿佛带着魔力，心不在焉的撩拨了几下就让他硬的发痛。性器被内裤包裹的太紧，他下意识的想去拨个位置，手却在半途中被踩住了。  
亮仍然没有抬头，脚下或轻或重的用力，直把吹雪折腾的呼吸粗重，顶端渗出的体液把内裤和睡裤都打湿了，晕开了一团深色的痕迹。  
到这个份上，吹雪也意识到这是“报复”，咬着牙不愿认输，有意岔开话题，“这场比赛打得怎么样？”  
戴着耳塞的情人答得理直气壮，“不知道。”  
吹雪瞪大眼睛，又听亮呼出一口气，停下脚上的动作，用有些哑的嗓音答道，“没看进去。”  
“……你能听见啊。”吹雪这才反应过来，想起自己的耍宝，耳根微红。  
亮一如既往的淡定，“耳塞的隔音效果没你想的那么好。”  
“所以……”  
“我都知道了。”  
绿发的男人冷静的答道，摘了耳塞把平板放在茶几上，放松的后靠，开始舒展身体。他的脚依然踩在吹雪的性器上，两个人讲话的这会，它仍然直挺挺的，甚至因为吹雪难耐的动作已从睡裤边缘探出头，露出和主人一样委屈到垂泪的顶端。  
“想做吗？”亮露出堪称恶质的笑，用脚趾去揉弄红色的顶端。  
吹雪满脸视死如归，“不用说这些了。要杀要剐都来吧，亮！”  
于是亮从睡衣的口袋里摸了摸，拎出一串金属制品，晃了晃，“那我就不客气了。”

那是串金属制成的珠串，被密封在袋子里，在日光下折射着迷人的光。亮撕开口袋，还有心解释道，“里面是润滑剂。放心，是无菌的。”  
吹雪脸色骤变，活像要把刚才说过的话吞回去。他尽最后一分力挣扎，“亮，你是开玩笑的吧……这其实是电子龙•赫兹的十比一实体周边对吗？”  
被亮捏在手里的那根珠串通体由金属制成，约莫有十颗，大小一致。每颗都有两面磨平，嵌着六角形的夜光材料，首尾还各带了一根透明的蓝色“尾巴”。  
亮无动于衷，“你可以发邮件给海马，让他追究一下版权问题。”他一边说，一边灵活的拆了顶端的那颗下来演示给吹雪看，“首尾两端有跳蛋的功能——要我帮你脱裤子吗？”  
金属的小球在他的掌心发出嗡嗡的振动，而那双碧色的眼睛也一丝玩笑的意思都没有。  
吹雪挣扎良久，选择自己脱光。

珠串果然是冰凉的，抹了多到会淌出来的润滑油，滑入身体的时候仍然让吹雪浑身都绷紧了。那感觉不能称之为疼痛，但混杂了欢愉与冷，怪异的教人头晕目眩。  
珠子一颗一颗的没入身体，互相碰撞，发出了沉闷的弾响，很快就顶到了前列腺。金属的重量从腺体上碾过，硬到流水的性器又不知廉耻的吐出了几股清液。  
亮扬着眉毛，像是在评价决斗一般，用他理智又克制的口气说，“进去八颗了。”  
“不行……不行、亮。已经塞满了。”吹雪捂着脸，声音发着抖，“哈、啊……好奇怪……”在身后逡巡的手指推起最后一颗，试着往里塞，果然只推入半颗，卡在穴口，一步也进不去了。  
于是亮也不勉强，摸了遥控器，直接推到二档。  
埋在最深处的那颗珠子立刻开始震动。珠子在狭窄的甬道里挤在一起，很快就将那磨人的振动传到前列腺，震得吹雪完全软了腰，止不住的喘息——他嗓音本来就比亮高上几度，这种时候也就更容易发出甜腻的声音来，惹的人心痒。  
而那喘息在片刻后，又转变成夹杂了破碎哭腔与欢愉的呻吟，亮伸手去摸，才发现刚那卡住的半颗珠子，不知何时也被他吞了进去。  
亮的呼吸也渐渐地粗重，他从茶几上摸来安全套，撕了几次才撕开，近乎粗暴的套在吹雪颤抖着几乎高潮的性器上，自己扶着慢慢坐了上去。  
那个瞬间，所有的声音都静止了。  
被贯穿的快感像飓风，席卷走一切神智。只这一下，亮的性器就已半勃。他抓着吹雪的肩膀，单手撸动自己的性器，不时因为体内颤抖的性器微微晃腰。那根浅色的柱身，很快就在双重的刺激下直指吹雪的胸口。  
吹雪自觉自己的情况并不比这好到哪里去。身前与身后的触感如冰火双重天，接踵而来的快感每一种都奇异而美妙，却又没有一个比得上亮那嫣红的嘴唇。只是看那双唇开阖着吐出他的名字，他就濒临高潮。  
金属的珠串渐渐地被体温焐热了，可依然那么沉，坠在肠道里，互相轻微的旋转碰撞。每当吹雪挺动腰身，都觉得它们在随着润滑液一并流动。那是仿佛失禁的感觉。  
似乎是察觉了他的窘迫，亮弓下腰，摸索着抓住了拖在外面的“尾巴”，试探性的拽动。大量的润滑剂起到了足够的作用，他甚至听到珠子彼此碰撞的声音。而吹雪也似乎被仍在震动的珠子顶到了敏感点，埋在他体内的性器一阵阵的抖动。  
于是亮毫不犹豫的将尾巴向外拽，拉出了第一颗金属珠。  
塞进去的时候费了不少功夫，此时却流畅的毫无阻碍。吹雪措不及防的，发出一声尖叫，呼吸骤然乱的不成样子，“亮……！”  
与此同时，埋在亮体内的性器喷出第一股精液，打在肠壁上，亮也为此微微一颤。他咬着嘴唇，一鼓作气将剩下的珠子全部拽出。吹雪的那根接连不断的射了数波，到最后，他一贯在性事上显得游刃有余的情人只剩下摊倒在沙发里的力气。  
黏稠的体液顺着垂软的性器流下来，与润滑剂一起，将两人结合的下身湿成一片泥泞。  
亮也射了，他的精液喷了吹雪一胸口，要掉不掉的挂在乳首上，亦是色情的不得了。  
两个人对视，都没了说话的力气，彼此拥抱着互相含吻对方的嘴唇，好好地温存了一会。

唇与舌的舞蹈间，吹雪抚摸着亮的长发，呢喃道，“你都哪里来的奇怪道具……”  
亮哼笑了一声，用手指勾住珠串，把它拎到了吹雪眼前。刚才在无光的地方待过一阵子，现在用手遮住屋外的天光，就能看到那一圈夜光材料在幽幽的发光，沾着润滑剂和体液，色情到无以言表。  
脸皮厚如吹雪想到它在哪里“夜光”也有些吃不消，顿时理解了亮之前的心情。可此时，他又从这幼稚的“报复”里咂出一丝甜蜜来，忽地抬手，用积攒的力气把人抱了满怀，另一只手摸到了被亮拆下来的那颗跳蛋，借着安全套外的润滑剂给他塞了进去。  
珠子仍是冰凉的，亮毫不掩饰的发出了悠长的呻吟，在吹雪身上拧动着身体。吹雪喘着气，扔掉了滑下来的安全套，将自己半硬的性器再度楔进去，把跳蛋顶入深处。

那天他们在车里折腾了两回，身体食髓知味的记得当时的抚摸与进入的力度。这一次做的温和了很多，彼此都更有余力，亮就不由自主的忆起了当时的感觉。  
同样的体位，他被吹雪狠狠贯穿。本已咬紧牙关不至于在欲海中迷失，但他忘记了在车里——车身震动将体内那根送的更深。这一震之下，他情动难耐，发出了自己都不忍听的甜腻呻吟。  
而现在，那颗冰凉的珠子熨帖过滚烫的肠壁，将所有的酥麻与瘙痒都镇住，片刻后，神经又传来更剧烈的涌动，让他错觉回到几乎被快感逼疯的那一瞬间。  
他艰难的呼吸，为了封住自己的呻吟低头吻住吹雪，发现情人比他也好不到哪里去。  
那颗冰凉的珠子抵在膨大的龟头前，随着吹雪的动作与自身的震动不住的转动，磨着他开阖的铃口，若是开口更大，怕是要这样被压进去。极致的冰凉刺激着最敏感的地方，吹雪全靠着方才的余韵太悠长、他还没那么快恢复过来，才维持了最后一线神智。  
两人紧紧相拥，将这个瞬间的快感无限拉长。不知过去了多久，两根性器一同流出稀薄的精水，而他们也瘫软了四肢。没人说话。

高频率的做了两次，亮有些轻微的眩晕。他缓了又缓，才把这种无力感从脑海里甩脱，从睡衣口袋里摸出那支罪魁祸首的口红。  
“我订了支新的还给明日香——你最好给我去问清楚，这颜色有多难买。”他近乎郁闷的把已经废了的口红拧开，“有个混蛋竟然为了玩情趣游戏把它折腾到没办法还人。死不足惜。”  
吹雪老实的认下这个错，却不觉得全是自己的错，理直气壮的反驳道，“亮要是不想捉弄回来，哪怕稍微配合一丁点——”他用手指比出很短的距离，“事情才不会搞成这样！”  
亮闻言，冷冷一笑，捏着口红，托住吹雪的脸，一笔一划的写了笨蛋两个大字，“怎么，还觉得不服气吗？好得很——”  
两个人异口同声，脸上是如出一辙的幼稚：“车震/拉珠的账，我们慢慢算。”

 

=END=


	6. 理智、意外和不可求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H才能出去的房间

房间是标准的和式，三室一厅，全部铺着榻榻米，摆放着一水色调和谐的家具物什，透过半开的纸门还能看见屋外明媚的阳光。毫无疑问的，这是与蓝院华丽法式风格截然不同的一处地方。  
在学院里奇怪的事情见的多了，假若这是平时，吹雪不会在意一觉醒来怎么忽然换了地，而是直接躺下打个滚，好好地享受GX大赛结束后的闲暇时光。  
可现在，他和浴室里走出来的人两面相对，九分的尴尬一分的错愕，高速旋转的大脑不经他同意，就把这个问题扔到了他的面前。  
来人穿着浴袍，面无表情的擦着头发，那头潮了水不再在头顶乱翘的绿发贴在他的脸上，稍稍的柔和了分明的轮廓，可那双孔雀绿色的眼睛依然冰冷，好像湿漉漉还冒着热气的那个人不是他自己一般。

吹雪知道自己的喉结在滚动。  
那是他阔别的旧友——彻底变了个样的丸藤亮。或许现在该叫他地狱凯撒更合适些。  
在一天前的决斗前，他刚刚输给他。  
被Darkness附体的感觉还清晰的停留在身上，光是回忆起决斗里的一切，吹雪就有一肚子的话想问。有些话当着学弟们的面问不出口，而亮也未必愿意回答，如果是两个人私下相处，亮大概不会再从眼前消失，至少给一个正面的回应吧？他怀着希冀张口，却被一句话定在了原地。

“愿意和我做爱吗？”

这是天上院吹雪十九年人生里，最错愕的一个瞬间。

“如你所见，我们被关在了这里。”亮擦干头发，把毛巾搭在肩膀上，走去示意给吹雪看。看似轻巧的拉门在男人的手下纹丝不动，“门窗都不能从内部打开，工具也不能破坏。房主——姑且这么称呼——只留了一张便签。”  
那张便签现在就静静地躺在吹雪眼前，一行“只有做爱才能出去”像是句拙劣的玩笑，一贯爱捉弄妹妹的他忽然明白笑不出来是种怎么样的感觉。  
“可以等一等，会有发现我们失踪的……”话到一半，吹雪没再说下去。没有人会比他更明白在学院失踪的下场。他苦笑着，把那行字又看了一遍，回答了不久之前的那个问题，“我不知道，亮想要出去的话，可以试试。”

于是，现在吹雪坐在榻榻米上，等待“试试”。  
“别动。”身后的男人以陌生的声音低语道，随即低下头在他耳后舔了一口。呼出的热气一触即收，那份不属于自己的热量无端的让吹雪想起什么大型的猛兽。他的挑逗也如野兽一般，凶猛的令人难以招架。  
吹雪不由得腰上一麻，没等他开口，又被捏住了下巴。  
膝行了几步面对他的亮似乎也没有什么兴致，端详了一阵，再次语不惊人死不休的问，“有经验吗？”  
这话问的，叫人怎么答。吹雪浑身不自在，也不知是问题太直白还是姿势太暧昧。他和亮的视线对接一次，又慌乱的错开，脑子里不合时宜的想，这人这会怎么不怕热也不洁癖了。  
地处热带的小岛上四季如夏，女生可以穿无袖的上衣和短裙，男生却要老老实实穿长袖长裤。吹雪还记得自己刚入学时总习惯性的与新朋友勾肩搭背，亮只会皱眉不语，等后来混熟了，再靠过去就会被挥开，理由是不想搞得身上粘乎乎，很不自在。吹雪后来发现，果然只要条件允许，他从不和人发生肢体接触。  
可现在，亮分明已微微汗湿了鬓角，却没有察觉到一样，熟练地去揉捏吹雪脖颈，“第一次是被男人按在榻榻米上做，确实难堪了一些。”  
吹雪有些抗拒的拧了一下身体，自暴自弃的说，“反正我不会，随便了。”  
亮闻言扬起眉梢，露出一个很难探究出含义的笑。他的手仍在向下逡巡，继续在腰线上撩拨。吹雪不甘愿的顺着动作曲折起身体，咬紧嘴唇不想发出声音——决斗已经输了，在这种地方再呻吟，仿佛会随之丢掉最后一分男人的尊严。  
他一边喘息一边悲哀的想，昔年满脑决斗的少年，已经变成货真价实的大人了。  
就在这个时候亮忽然吻了过来，唇瓣与唇瓣相贴，交换了一个温柔的触感后，并没有深入。那双变成只会吐出冰冷话语的唇开合着，用气音问：“有感觉吗？”  
这是个难以坦然承认的问，吹雪说不清自己心底翻滚的情绪是羡慕还是不甘，愤愤的环住了亮的肩膀，将他剩下也许会有的另一个问题尽数封存在吻里——这时他才恍惚发觉，倘若对方不与他争夺主权的话，男生与女生的嘴唇原来没什么区别。  
亮依然是游刃有余的表情，不再说话，引导着吹雪学着他先前的动作将身体曲折又一寸寸打开，发出毫不掩饰的愉快的喘息。吹雪几乎错觉自己抚摸一只蚌——坚硬的外壳撬开后，里面是柔软的、粉色的躯体。  
那份成年人才有的余裕，几乎是立刻就对比出另一个人的生涩与幼稚来。已不再是象牙塔里接受礼赞的凯撒化身为地狱底端爬起的恶鬼，曾经并肩同行的人不仅从决斗，也从除此以外别的层面上被甩的越来越远……

吹雪的视线不知往哪里落，但是手指与手掌抚摸过的地方依然在他脑海里勾勒出清晰的形象。怀中人有着开阔的肩膀，比起记忆里那个单薄的少年，他的胸膛已经是足以令异性面红耳赤的厚度，曲起身体后，一节一节的脊骨从皮肤下突出来，划过时仿佛在奏响手风琴。  
亮盘起了双腿，双脚在吹雪背后交叉，脚后跟有一下没一下的摩擦着比他自己更瘦削一点的脊背。那是种漫不经心的催促。  
“……亮是和女孩子有过这样的经验吗？”吹雪闷闷的问道。  
亮给他的回应几乎可以算得上答非所问：“女人可不需要这么复杂的姿势。”  
那么、是同男人吗？这句话停留在吹雪的眼神里，很快被一个吻淹没了。  
舌与舌互相纠缠，细微的水声在寂静的室内，同粗重的呼吸声混合在一起，奏响了一支旖旎的小曲。  
从亮的眼神里，吹雪读出一个警告：不要说话。然后，他怀里的男人解开了他的皮带，探进手去抚摸。都是男人，彼此知晓最容易带来快感的地方，很快那根半硬的性器就飞快的涨热起来，被握住时，两个人都感受到其中隐约的脉动。  
亮半垂下眼，用更为柔软的掌心盖住顶端，轻轻地揉按，细腻的掌纹划过，带来灭顶的快感，吹雪眼前一阵阵的闪过白光，几乎不知道自己身在何处。  
不等他达到极乐的巅峰，亮又以手指捏住了膨大头端的下缘，倾身覆上一个浅尝辄止的吻。那根上翘的器物被他挪到自己臀缝间，抵住了柔软的臀瓣。  
吹雪下意识的挺腰向里挤了挤，终于听见亮开口同他说话。那把低沉的足以让对手腿发软的声音夹杂了喘息以后变得更像是他过去的声音，可内容又分明是地狱凯撒才会说出口的。他说，浴袍的口袋里有润滑剂。  
寻找的动作堪称胡乱，吹雪摸了又摸，把松散系着的衣带都扯开才找到口袋里的小瓶子。他想去拧开，可视线却停留在亮彻底朝他展开的身体上。白皙的皮肤上，乳尖和他手臂上的红痕是一般的颜色，挺立在空气中，仿佛两枚接近成熟的果实。  
脑海里有蛇的声音发出劝诱，他也真的被蛊惑了，俯下身去，含住，辅以唇舌细细的抚慰。亮扬起脖子发出的沙哑呻吟是莫大的鼓励，吹雪单手打开那瓶润滑，倒在两人身前，又把湿漉漉的性器一点点的挤进更为狭窄的甬道中。  
蛇知晓那是可以分辨善恶的禁果才有了后来的诱骗，他却无师自通了欲望的快乐，也试图拖这片空间里除他以外的另一个人一起下水。  
吹雪把亮按在榻榻米上，看着那双因为情欲蒙上一层薄雾般水汽的眼睛，心里想，原来就算是生人勿近的地狱凯撒，身体里也这样的温暖。

进入的愈深，亮的声音反而愈小，只有吹雪腰际的那双腿不断地随着抽插重复放松与收紧，最终紧紧地缠在吹雪的腰上。  
他微张着嘴，那一截嫣红的舌很快也被吹雪衔住。缠绵的亲吻之中，呻吟破碎、呼吸急促，是一种与冷酷的主宰决斗时截然不同的形象。  
吹雪忽然想知道，亮不久前才说过被男人按在榻榻米上该是件难堪的事情，又如何愿意躺在他身下？他把自己抵进最深处，贴在亮耳边小声问，“亮是……急着出去比赛吗？”  
身下人捏住他的肩膀不住的颤抖，半晌才从牙缝里挤出一句，“……闭嘴。”  
吹雪无端的从那几个短促的音节里听出他的羞恼，愣了愣，后知后觉的发现原本黏糊糊的润滑液里混入了另一种稀薄的颜色。他握住那根在他小腹上留下湿痕的器物，心里意外的没有抵触情绪，甚至学亮方才的方法抚弄起来。“亮这几天做过吗——就在岛上，和我不知道的某个人？”  
他记得曾经对亮示好的女学生，记得曾经败在他手上的女性职业选手。听亮的口气，男性也不是不可能……  
亮用手背挡住眼睛，好一会才答：“你醒之前试了一个人能不能出去。”  
空气里挥之不去的一丝淡淡腥膻味和刚刚使用过的浴室都有了解释。吹雪张了张嘴，却因为自己脑海里的想象涨红了脸。  
见吹雪还没有动作，亮忽然伸手想把吹雪挥开，用仍带着沙哑的嗓音道，“不做就算了。不要耽误我的比赛。”  
吹雪却忽然从他问话以后渐渐通红的耳廓和紧绷的身体意识到什么，抓住他的手小声说，“亮明明都没有拿我的徽章了。”万丈目可在衣服下面藏了整整一面。“我想听真心话。”他捧住了旧友的脸，顾不得这根本不该是友人之间该有的距离，“亮到底是为了什么才答应和我……非要再决斗一把才行吗？”  
靠的这么近，能看见脸上情欲蒸腾出的红晕和睫毛细微的颤动，也足够把男人神情里潜藏的一丝狼狈收进眼底：“就算是想出去试验卡组，也不是谁都可以……”  
吹雪闭了闭眼，心里有一丝释然。那个火光中同他说并没有堕落进黑暗的人，果真并不是幻觉。亮的答案，其实早就给过了。  
他抿紧了唇，把不知何时染上嘴硬毛病的友人死死吻住，如同每个耽于快感的毛头小伙子那样在他身体里横冲直撞，很快就把浓稠的体液尽数灌进旧友的身体里。  
绵长持久的快感在脑海中变换成无数光怪陆离的光点，而亮也眉头紧皱，在他手里吐尽最后一分体液。  
虚空之中有什么破碎的声音，吹雪却固执的把尚未完全垂软的性器送入最深处，溺水般紧紧拥住亮。  
冥冥之中他知道，一旦离开这座荒诞的难以相信是现实的屋子以后，他仍是已于GX大赛落败的学院王子，亮也会重新变成所有人都陌生的地狱凯撒。  
但至少此刻，他抓住了他的手。  
=END=


	7. 忙里偷闲

吹雪趴在床上，颇为严肃的捧着手机进行操作：打开盖卡，发动真红眼之魂，将墓地里的真红眼黑龙特殊召唤。他盘算着对手场上与墓地里的资源，觉得可以在这一回合里结束战斗，把握满满的进入战斗阶段。没等他给这段睡前的小休闲画上完满的句号，屏幕上方跳了条新闻出来。窄窄两行，倒没挡住什么，吹雪反而很有闲心的分神扫了扫，标题简明扼要的写着“地狱凯撒携女伴亮相晚宴 俊男美女成焦点人物”  
就那么大的框，只能看见报道里的开头两行字，吹雪心里好像有一百零一只奶猫在打滚，一秒也耽搁不下去，直接点了认输切出来看。  
里面的美女不出预料是个熟面孔——亮现在的教练，曾经的世界排名级选手，安德莉亚。她有着一头深亚麻色的大波浪卷发和祖母绿一般的眼睛，喜欢拥抱与贴面吻，总亲昵的叫亮“zane”，毫不吝啬的称赞他的决斗才能是上帝仁慈的给予。  
照片看得出来是上一场比赛结束后的庆功宴拍的。安德莉亚一改平时的作风，穿了身抹胸晚礼服长裙不说，还难得的踩了双系带高跟鞋，照片正巧拍了亮绅士的递给她一只胳膊，下一张，她大大方方的挽上，婀娜的站在她最得意的选手身旁，几乎和他一般高。确实如记者所写，是全场最惹眼的组合。  
吹雪草草的拉了新闻稿，实际内容不多，无非是地狱凯撒亮又下一城，世界巡回锦标赛积分排名稳居前三，赛后携教练出席庆功宴，春风得意——虽然吹雪从那张脸上找不出任何可以和这个词挂钩的表情来。过去学院里那个凯撒会有的热烈、纯粹的兴奋，早已被不屑的冷笑取代了，那张脸上，只有无奈的表情能看出过去的影子来……  
坐在书桌边上的人完全听不见吹雪此刻的内心活动，仍保持着笔直的坐姿，于是吹雪把自己翻了个面，艰难地在蚕丝被的阻碍下朝床边挪动。  
临睡前，他身上只有一层睡衣，也光着脚。地板下有地暖，踩上去并不觉得冷，但手暴露在空气里还是冰的。吹雪扒住了椅背，想了想，还是没舍得把冰冷的爪子往恋人衣服里塞，趴在椅背上，带着亮也转来转去，“忙什么呢？”  
亮往椅背上靠，捞住他一只手揉捏，吝啬言语的用下巴指了指屏幕，让他自己看。打开的界面上是一行“您的邮件已发送”，而收件栏里的那个名字，正是刚刚才在吹雪那刷足了存在感的Andrea。  
“我兼职给亮当教练怎么样？”  
“……说什么傻话。”  
手上有了些热度，吹雪便抽回来，揉按着亮的发根。那里有些新长出的头发，手感细软，和主人给人的印象堪称截然相反。吹雪一边胡思乱想一边含糊地说，“总觉得你比赛外的时间也被安德莉亚占得越来越多了——”  
孔雀绿色的眼睛冷静的盯了他一会，得出了结论：“吹雪吃醋了啊。”  
吹雪不答话，把身体压的更低。隔着睡衣，能感觉到彼此身体的热度，令人觉得很惬意。吹雪遵从了内心的想法，发出一声喘息，小声说，“吻我。”  
笔记本电脑发出新邮件的提示音，亮“啧”了一声，没有理会。他转过椅子，把吹雪抱进怀里，安抚性的吻了吻他的嘴唇，可恋人仍然不安分，以一种煽情的、意图明显的力度用赤裸的脚去磨蹭他的。  
于是下个瞬间，吹雪被拦腰抱起来仍在床上。亮整个人盖上来，落下一片极具压迫力的阴影。如果是在赛场上，被这样注视着就像被什么大型的猛兽盯上了，会腿软也说不定，但吹雪脸上只有得意的笑。  
两个人的额头轻轻碰在一起，是个很适合亲吻的距离。亮由着吹雪抱住他的脖子，同他交换彼此的气息，在亲吻的间隙叹气，“玩够了吧。”  
吹雪满意的点头，提醒道，“明天早上你要去机场，不要太晚睡。”  
亮复又低下头亲了亲被他咬的微微红肿的嘴唇，“嗯，知道了。”

跨越过职业生涯的低谷后，地狱凯撒亮克服了病痛重新站回了赛场，每年在大大小小的比赛上摘得无数桂冠，如今已是走向世界的决斗者。吹雪同他一样，也是职业决斗者的一员。  
比赛期间，两个人总带着卡组与各自的团队满世界飞。虽早已实际意义上的“在一起”了，但他们从未刻意关注过对方的赛程安排，也不通过私下的手段了解对方的训练情况。考虑参赛对手与本人状态之类的综合因素，每年的世界锦标赛也各有选择，不是每次都能撞见。往往只有很巧合的情况下，才能在赛场下交换一个眼神。  
只不过，如今是临冬的时节，ADP总决赛即将来临，吹雪哪怕不去特意关注也知道这次亮要去的是今年的最后一场比赛。而他自己因为今年状态不佳，已无缘总决赛，现在已经提前进入了休赛期，两个人这才有空在家里碰头，克制的腻歪一会。  
以往年的情况来看，他们在ADP之后会有一周左右的共同假期，然后又要投入新一年赛季的训练与状态调整中去。今年他要独自多等待一个多月的时间，顿觉时间过得格外慢，但比赛赛程摆在那里，他也只能任由亮一大早的走掉。

按照预定的行程，亮到法国后可以修整一个白天，晚上有晚宴，通常他只需要在赞助商面前露个脸，又能早早的回房间调整状态。  
比起亮，吹雪完全是休假作息，直睡到九点多钟才睁眼，也懒得起床，又摸出手机继续打排位赛，给Duel links里的小号上了决斗王。这个时候他才觉得饿，订了外卖又磨蹭了一会，挽起袖子亲力亲为的打扫了一遍卫生，消耗掉大部分体力以后就到了晚餐时间。这次他把自己收拾了一番，出门好好的补充了能量，回家开始复盘下半年的比赛。  
一切都很正常，正常的像是每个吹雪独自度过的假期，如果翌日天明时打来的那个morning call的话。

“早安，吹雪。”  
完全是靠潜意识接了电话的吹雪含糊的应了一声，并不确定自己是醒着的，“亮？”他在半梦半醒的状态里算时差，总算清醒了一丁点，“这是讨晚安吻的电话吗。”  
电话那头的人轻哼了一声，“算是吧。”他的声音稍稍远了一些，衣服摩擦的声音过后，吹雪听到了愉悦低沉的喘息。  
那是种不陌生的声音，吹雪喉咙一紧，“……亮在床上？”  
回答他的只有一声鼻音浓重的“嗯”，半晌亮才继续道，“才出浴室。”  
也就是一个热气腾腾的，不知穿了几件衣服的丸藤亮正在和他打电话。吹雪忍不住想入非非。正是清晨，身体比他的思想更快的起了反应，把睡裤顶起一大块。  
前一天他顾忌到比赛，只是索吻，事实上两个人也很久没亲热过了。吹雪把枕头堆在身后，半靠在床上，给紧绷的下身腾出一些空间，“那亮现在岂不是只穿了浴袍……”  
“啊……”亮仍然用气音回答，嗓音湿润，“想你了，吹雪。”  
吹雪撇嘴，“如果条件允许，我会把你抱在怀里吻你的。”他想起昨天的索吻，语气颇有点酸，“或者按在床上，让你只能叫我的名字。”  
“嗯……”  
不得不说，今天的亮有些太顺从了。吹雪渐渐的听出一些细节，衣料互相摩擦的声音一直没有停，而时不时的，他能听见一些轻微的呻吟。  
他几乎不敢相信亮会有那么大胆的举动，试探性的问，“亮？”  
亮的呼吸蓦地急促了，喃喃道，“再叫一次……”  
“亮。”吹雪舔了舔嘴唇，脸上带着些许了然的笑意，“让我吻你也可以的。”他没有等待亮的反应，把听筒贴的更近一些，小声道，“我会先亲亮的耳垂，它们总是很容易红，微微发着烫，很可爱。”  
“吹雪……”  
“然后我会捏住你的乳头。”吹雪听见湿润的鼻音，继续诱劝道，“亮可以自己试一试……它比手指的温度低一些，揉几下就会充血挺立起来。摩擦着浴袍会不会不舒服？我猜你已经硬了。我要解开你浴袍的带子，帮你把这碍事的东西脱掉。我们没工夫好好挂起来，就扔在地上。”  
亮不说话了，吹雪只能听见他混乱的呼吸声，想象他情难自禁在自己身上撩拨的样子。他耐心的等了等，又说，“有润滑吗？”  
“有、有乳液。”亮断断续续的回答道，“已经……一根手指了。”  
吹雪的喉结不住地滚动，“亮今天好热情。”不需要任何反应，他已下意识的去摸了摸鼻子，生怕开了地暖的房间太干燥，鼻血喷涌而出。他定了定心神，继续引导对面，“被手指撑开的感觉怎么样？”  
“很胀……”亮的喘息愈发急促，听的吹雪耳后根的皮肤热到发烫。他也把手伸进睡裤里，抚摸胀的发痛的性器，“我也把衣服脱了……”手指急躁的掠过膨大的头端，又痛又爽，吹雪忍不住也喘息了起来，“要视频吗？”  
他几乎能看见这个意见到了亮耳朵里以后那人布满潮红的面色，光是听着他的喘息，就能清晰的回忆起过往每一次的欢爱。被进入的时候，亮会侧过头，默默忍耐与欢愉糅杂在一处的疼痛，然后被他捧过脸来细细亲吻。每当这个时候他的舌都是软的，远没有平时把他舌根吮吸到发疼的力气……  
吹雪简直要按讷不住，又狠狠给自己撸动了两下，从床头找来支撑架，满怀期待的指望能看见一个和他一样被情欲染红身体的丸藤亮，结果等那边真慢吞吞的打开视频，眼前的景象却如冰天雪地里当头泼下的一盆冰水，把他冻在了原地。  
“早安，吹雪。”亮把这通电话的开场白又说了一遍，但这次，他的唇边挂着恶劣的笑。他裹着浴袍，坐在落地窗旁边，腰带好好的系在腰上，除去没干透的头发，姑且还算得上衣冠整齐。而吹雪正未着寸缕的对着屏幕。  
亮意有所指的向下瞄了一眼，低声道，“比赛后天结束，收拾好等我回来。”而后，他摆了摆手，挂断视频。  
留下一个清醒的过分的吹雪瞪着手机，满脸哭笑不得。

 

晨间新闻频道正在播放地狱凯撒的赛后采访。赛场上他的形象正如嵌合超载龙的投影形象，阴郁而暴躁，只要寻找到机会，那双孔雀绿色的眼睛便会露出冰冷的笑意，操纵着场上的怪兽将对手的生命值清空。而赛场下，他低调，寡言少语，唯独眼神还是冷的，仿佛还沉浸在决斗场上的硝烟中。  
可吹雪此时满脑袋都是那个令人回味无穷的电话，忍不住想入非非——那天亮的样子是装出来的，还是，收拾整齐的衣服下面，和他一样有了反应？  
有人开门，吹雪拿手盖着脸，没有去看的欲望。这个点数，多半是恨铁不成钢的明日香来拎他出门透气。可钥匙的声音响过以后却是万向轮的滚动声，吹雪后知后觉的想起妹妹并没有这里的钥匙，紧接着，黑色的影子覆盖上来——他被摁在沙发上结结实实的亲了一顿。  
自上而下的亲吻中，吹雪感觉自己好像是枚被吮吸的果冻，要被这人碾碎了吞进肚里。好在地狱凯撒虽在赛场上有着暴戾的风评，私下却没有暴力倾向，在吹雪差点喘不上气的时候放开了他。  
“怎么回来了？”吹雪瞄了一眼还在播放的新闻，“我以为你至少今天晚上才能出发。”  
忽然跨越了两个洲出现在家里的男人用理所当然的口气说，“采访是录播。也没什么其他事。”  
介于他一贯行动力超强，吹雪惊讶过也就接受了现实。这会回魂了，他忽然觉得不好意思，想遮掩自己的一点小心思，“太突然了，我……我还没收拾。”  
亮仍用手撑在他的身旁，“我倒觉得你准备的挺好的。”他的膝盖挤进吹雪的腿间，轻轻地磨蹭已经撑起的小帐篷。  
吹雪尴尬的想要从沙发上滚下去，但亮只是玩味的看了他一眼，从口袋里摸出什么，按在他胸口上，“想什么呢？带上你的泳衣和冲浪板，度假去。”  
拿来一看，竟然是两张直飞澳大利亚的机票。

直到脚踩上白沙滩，吹雪还觉得自己在做梦：“你怎么从安德莉亚手上要到假的？”眼前的别墅带着沙滩，是这位女教练名下的私产。那漆了天蓝色与奶白色外墙的房子，简直称得上可爱了。这般极具异域风情的景象，却和吹雪印象里那个以铁血而闻名的女性截然不同。  
他曾有幸见过亮和她单独训练，比亮自己的要求更严苛。体能、记忆、风格，还有战术的进一步磨练，毫不夸张的说，比起来，吹雪平时的训练简直像过家家。  
在她手下，接连的比赛安排都有了计划，亮的世界排名稳步提升，相应的，也很多次回家休整的时间都没有，一场比赛结束就带着卡组飞往下一个比赛地点。是以吹雪对安德莉亚一直颇有成见。  
而现在，虽知道不该刻板印象，他还是小声的嘟哝道，“这里和你的风格也挺不搭的。”  
亮穿着和吹雪同款的夏威夷花衬衫，用一种宽慰的口气说，“合理的休假，她直接准了。劳逸结合不是吗？我毕竟……是个有对象的人。”隔着墨镜看不清眼神，但没由来的，吹雪听出他话里的一丝笑意。

亮的时差乱七八糟，飞机上又睡不安稳，索性带了耳机看比赛录像。此刻到了度假地点，他不会游泳，又怕热，躲在椰子树的荫蔽下说要歇一会，打发吹雪去冲浪。  
看他脸上的倦色，吹雪叹气，“你不如直接去开个空调睡一会。”  
“那还叫什么度假。”  
于是吹雪也没办法，一步三回头的抱着冲浪板走了。等他和海水阳光进行了一番亲密接触，还带回几只顺手摸来的小寄居蟹，发现亮靠在躺椅上，不知何时已经沉沉睡去，被抱回房间才半梦半醒的问了句怎么了。  
吹雪吻了吻他的额头，“没事，安心睡。”  
可能是还惦记着什么事，或者时差太乱，亮睡着了也一直皱着眉。吹雪冲了个澡，趴在他旁边看，几次都想伸手抚平他的眉峰，又怕吵醒他，趴着趴着也睡着了。  
再醒的时候， 吹雪发现又被紧紧地抱住了。亮睡着的时候，平时藏起来的占有欲就会一览无余，每次都让吹雪觉得很可爱。他躺在恋人的怀抱里，先摸来手机看时间，躺了一会，又把手机调到最暗，开始打游戏，没多久，腰上的手忽然收紧了。  
吹雪索性翻个身趴着玩，任由亮的手继续搭在自己腰上。  
他的心思还在手机里的决斗上，亮却看着他的侧影出了神。这几年赛事安排得紧，他们俩都没空出去好好玩，吹雪比过去要白一点。今天在外面冲浪晒了一天，他穿的平角游泳裤，此刻露出的腰和一小截没入阴影的臀线上就有一道晒出的印记，界限分明，令亮忍不住伸手去抚摸。  
意外的是吹雪竟然头也不回，任腰上的手在那逡巡。亮也翻过身，把头搁在吹雪的肩上，发现他是在Duel links里打排位赛。待一局终了，吹雪猛的把手机放下，回头递上一个吻。  
窗外月光明亮，他眼底含笑，像是融化的巧克力，吻亦如蜜糖一般，“腰上有什么吗？”他一望，笑了，“亮也可以晒一个。”  
在沙滩上裹得和平时一样严实的人不说话了，吹雪闷头直笑，“就没见过亮这样不解风情的，在沙滩上还穿那么多……”  
“我又不会游泳，看你下水玩就行了。”亮说着，有一下没一下的抚摸着那处，一副很中意的模样。  
他的心思不知怎样，吹雪却被他的手撩拨出了反应，眼神带着水汽，稍稍的恍惚了下。随即，亮捏住他的下颔，眉梢高高扬起，“这幅表情……想做吗？”  
吹雪坦然的回答，“是啊，从你比赛前就想。”  
不知是谁先顶了胯，有反应的下身隔着睡裤蹭在一处，都忍不住发出愉悦的喘息。  
亮低低的笑了，“正巧，我也是。”随即，又附上了一个吻。  
卧室外就是沙滩，在宁静的夜晚能听见海浪的低语。月色缱绻，不开灯，屋内的一切也纤毫毕现。吹雪反复的抚摸着亮的头发，同他交换彼此的气息。月光下的身体镀着朦胧的白光，属于男性的肌肉线条如刀刻一般，清晰的令人心动。  
吹雪低下头，用鼻尖蹭亮的乳首，褐红色的两点与肌肤不同，温度微凉，但依然是柔软的。他望了亮一眼，没等再去含住它们，就被一股不轻不重的力道的拽住了头发。他弯着眼睛问：“害羞了？”  
“啰嗦。”亮克制的吐出一口气，轻声说道。他探手握住吹雪的那根，内裤还未脱下，但他已涨的发热，稍一拨弄就弹出来，两人的靠在一处，又发出相应和的低沉呻吟。  
两根涨热性器被亮单手握在掌心，慢慢的撸动。皮肤相贴的触感美妙非常，就连亮也忍不住仰头喘息。露出喉结不住地滚动，是异常性感的画面，吹雪忍不住咬上去，叼住那层皮肉，在唇齿间研磨。  
“床头柜里有润滑么？”吹雪用仿佛被糖黏住的嗓音问道。湿热的吐息就落在颈动脉旁，是个很容易引起紧张的地方，但亮没什么危机感的笑了，用一种近乎嗔怪的口气说，“怎么可能会有，房主还是单身。”  
那个名字没有直接出现，但吹雪还是撇了撇嘴——为了前半句回答。“那我只能放开你去翻行李箱了。”他说到做到，爬起身，坐在床边试图把行李箱够过来。结果亮的脚抵在他背上，轻轻踢了他一脚，催他快点。  
于是两位主人无暇顾及摊在地上，还被翻得一团乱的行李箱，很快又四肢纠缠。  
吹雪跪在床上，把润滑都倒在亮两腿之间。冰凉的液体顺着身体的曲线滑落，亮的身体不住微微瑟缩。他吸了一口凉气，身体却愈发兴奋了。  
他的腿被吹雪分开搭在两旁，后腰悬空，颀长勃起的性器几乎戳到自己的小腹，在吹雪的手指没入体内后，透明的体液将滴未滴的挂在顶端，如清晨凝结的第一颗露珠。拇指擦过开合的出口，将它蹭去，细腻的指纹带来铺天盖地的快感，亮一时发不出任何声音，连带吹雪的嗓音都喑哑了：“亮忽然咬的好紧……”  
两人的性器都涨的发红，吹雪拓张的动作也愈发的潦草，但很快，他发现并不止他一个人急于更进一步的接触——亮用脚后跟敲他的屁股，抬着下巴问他，“还不进来么？”  
吹雪索性无所顾忌的扶住自己的那根，抵住了尚未完全打开的地方，一点点挤了进去。  
就这三四天的功夫，他们互相撩拨了不知多少次，真的进入以后，积压的快感根本克制不住。光是膨大的头端蹭过前列腺，亮就难耐的泄出一丝薄精，混在润滑液和别的体液里很是显眼。  
吹雪也不太受得住，空调房间里亦汗湿了长发，不住的喘息。他寻到亮的手，握住了他的手腕，阻止他去抚慰自己的性器，笑着低声说，“别急，我会让亮射出来的。”  
这个体位比起平时的可以进的更深，甚至于亮还能清晰的看见吹雪进出的动作和自己挺立的性器。吹雪的话，也会看见他沉溺在其中的表情吧。亮闭着眼，知道自己脸颊上已浮起情欲的潮红，眉峰难耐的微微皱起。可他不晓得，这副兀自忍耐的模样更能激起人心口的一捧热血。  
反复进出的动作在屋外浪潮的伴奏下将两人都卷入深海，连呼吸都变得奢侈，只觉得整个世界俱是对方的气息。亮伸手抱住吹雪的脖子，令他弓下背来，同他接吻。唇与舌因情欲又湿又软，仿佛熟透的果实，带着接近糜烂的香甜气息，愈是深入愈是令人着迷。  
亮的身体几乎被折成两半，后腰与小腹上肌肉的线条因为一层隐隐的汗在月色下仿佛会发光，吹雪忍不住卡住他的腰身，把自己猛地顶入最深处。  
坚硬的性器碾过前列腺，仿佛要将他彻底贯穿。亮听不见自己是否发出了呻吟，眼前尽是耀眼的白光，只剩下连接的地方与吹雪的手仍是明晰的触感。待他从快感中回神才发现自己已经高潮，稠白的体液几乎射到了自己下巴上。  
吹雪温柔的俯下身体，低头吻他，“射的这样快……喜欢这个体位吗？”他的囊袋抵在臀瓣上，是种熨帖的满足感。亮半阖起眼的模样仿佛餍足的大猫，抱住吹雪的脖子，连声音都带着惑人的气息，“嗯……再动一动。”  
是男人就没法拒绝这样的邀请。吹雪按住他的大腿，在又热又紧的身体里进出了十数下，也射了出来。   
体液全数灌进身体里，亮只余下喘息的力气。他任吹雪垂软的性器滑出，又被恋人抱在怀里，安抚的吻着额头，缓慢的平息清潮后的脱力。

温存了一会，窗外的潮声渐长。吹雪侧耳听了一会，说，“涨潮了。”他赤裸着身体，坐到飘窗边静静远望，只留给亮一个背光的侧影，像极了大理石雕像。  
亮躺在床上枕着自己的手，注视着他英俊的侧脸，“还在学院的时候，夜夜都能听见这样的浪潮声。”他说着，披了浴袍，走到吹雪旁边坐下，“离开那里以后，我时常因为听不见而失眠。”  
这种事，都是一样的。吹雪笑着握住了亮的手。他的视线落在白色的浴袍上，神色忽地微微一动。无论是材质还是样式，都和视频那天的那件很相似。他看了又看，终于还是问，“phone sex的时候，亮是怎么想的？”  
亮不答话，于是被吹雪以手指撬开嘴唇，挟住还湿软的舌挑逗。身体还处在不应期中，吹雪也只是像闲聊一样低低道，“我可是听到亮的喘息声就硬了。”和他，或者说和普通的人相比，亮一直是不怎么看中欲望的人，心思全都放在尽力追逐的别的事情上。吹雪有时候也会想，是不是亮对这种事就没什么兴趣……  
思绪走远的同时，他的手指被咬住了。亮半闭着眼，用舌尖勾弄他的指腹，吹雪身体一震，只觉得酥麻入骨。不待他去把手指换成自己的唇舌，亮精瘦的身体已靠近过来，用额头轻轻撞了他的。  
“又犯傻了。”亮眼底带着笑，在月光下是一种惊心动魄的颜色，“我也是正常男人，哪里有那么好的定力。”他把脸旁的碎发抓到脑后，竟毫不迟疑的跪坐在飘窗下，去吻吹雪的小腹。  
再往下一些就是晒痕的边界，他顺着一点点吻过。肌肤相贴的时候未及拭去的体液也沾了吹雪半身，亮也不避开干涸的精斑，直把吹雪吻得情动。  
竖起的那根就在亮的脸边膨胀勃发，很快被握住了。亮避开顶端，用掌心完整的包裹住那根，却不动作，而是用脸颊磨蹭更下方的囊袋，还抬头望了一眼。  
孔雀绿色的眼底尽是混沌的欲望，瞳仁却印着一轮弯月，妖异而惊艳。吹雪被他看的血管都要爆掉，眼见着性器就又涨硬起来。亮轻轻一笑，抓住吹雪的手去摸自己的，“只是这样我也会兴奋的。”  
亮说完，扶住他再度挺立的性器抵住臀缝，慢慢的坐上来。比起方才的体位，这个姿势更方便亲吻，也更适合缠绵。亮小幅度的动作，两人在旖旎的气氛里意乱情迷，不住的抚摸对方的身体。  
“啊……”亮忽然轻轻出声，贴在吹雪耳畔呢喃，“你的东西流出来了。”  
吹雪抱住他，狠狠挺腰，“那就再射进去。”  
两个人对视一眼，又投身进一场漫长而缠绵的性事中去。

做到最后的时候，两个人都因为错过了晚饭饿的头晕眼花。吹雪去浴室草草洗了个澡，裹着浴巾去厨房看看有什么吃的，忙活了一阵才听见脚步声。  
亮自己的浴袍上面尽是一塌糊涂的痕迹，他又拎了件吹雪的，披着走出浴室，坐在开放式的厨房里等宵夜。  
看他这副模样，吹雪忽然忆起他端正的坐在电脑前发邮件，后知后觉的问，“那天和安德莉亚就是在说这件事啊。”  
答案当然是肯定的，吹雪干咳，“我们明天是不是去给她挑个新床单……”  
亮懒洋洋的指挥他去捞锅里的意大利面，“先吃饭。”  
食材不多，吹雪胜在动作快，不多时就摆出几碟色香俱全的吃食，仔细一看，最鲜艳的却是水捞的西蓝花。他下了意面，发现冰箱里还有冷冻的鸡胸肉，切片简单煎了一下，又用番茄酱和黑椒黄油调了简易红酱，和煮熟的冷冻虾拌一拌，勉强算个主食。亮不大挑剔，但吹雪做的直撇嘴：“一点幸福感都没有的夜宵。”  
亮拿叉子叉意面，颇不以为然，“减脂增肌的套餐不都这个样。”可看盘子里少掉的量就看得出来也不是太有食欲。  
吹雪知道他为了增强体能加了不少锻炼，不然也不会有那么漂亮的肌肉线条，在魔鬼教练和营养师的眼皮子底下自然也是要控制饮食的。他在这方面颇有惯孩子家长的气魄，一挥手，豪气干云的宣布，“等回家，带你吃点好的。”  
哪想亮当头泼了盆冷水给他，“要等新年了。我这周歇完直接去训练。”  
吹雪一下泄了气，趴在他对面和他分意面，“你这真可算是拨冗来陪我度假。”  
“不然呢，”亮似笑非笑的把西蓝花推到他面前，“我怕有些人相思病犯得厉害。”  
“话都给你说完了。”吹雪举手投降，“所以明天有什么安排？除了挑床单和填充冰箱。”  
亮出神想事情的时候瞳孔微微放大，看起来有点呆，又和过去满脑子决斗的模样重叠在一起，“常规训练三组，还要研究一下ADP*第一轮的对手。”  
吹雪习以为常的接过话，“要陪练吗？”  
两人顺畅的说完，对视一眼，都笑了。

大赛当前哪有假期。所谓忙里偷闲，不过是平日里要做的事同喜欢的人一起做。  
=END=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ADP，Association of Duel Professionals   
> 设定里决斗赛制参考网球


End file.
